Enchantress of the Sea (The Siren Calls)
by eizme
Summary: The Magic Knights were summoned back in Cephiro for the third time after 5 years. To be with their beloved man was their only desire as they finished their school. Hikaru and Fuu was able to tell their love for the man they love while Umi chose not to tell. Full of regret Umi had made her way back in Cephiro where her journey has begun.
1. Chapter 1 - BeginningxRegretxSilence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or even it's characters. They All belonged to Clamp.

 **Chapter 1 – Beginning x Regret x Silence**

 **PREVIEW:** The magic knights were reunited once again with thoughts and longing for their love left in Cephiro. The water knight caught herself in thoughts of regret for her untold love. Unexpectedly, the water knight made her way back in Cephiro in a strange and unusual way.

* * *

It's been years since they were last summoned in Cephiro and it seems like it was their last. They felt contented, satisfied on what they have contributed to the welfare of the alternate world. It was like their presence was no longer needed anymore. As time passed by, the three young girls had made their journey in reality of their world. They have to move on and continue their lives as normal person and leave behind their role as magic knights. As years have gone by, the thought of their journey to the other world seems to be like just a long adventurous dream they ever had. It was difficult to adjust in their first few days back to their world. The thoughts of their journey, friends and loved ones in Cephiro made their mind wander most of the time. But they have to continue, they have to learn how to live the reality without them.

As they woke up each day in their world, they haven't noticed that they already have moved on. Have they really forgotten Cephiro? Or they just become preoccupied by their reality. Years had passed, they were not like the young naïve little girls anymore but instead they are matured, beautiful young woman in their mid-twenties. They were matured enough to know what love is and even wiser than before. There was a time, maybe seldom that they could still recall their magical adventure in the alternate world. There comes a time that their heart wishes to come back which sometimes lead them in visiting Tokyo tower hoping that they will be summoned back. It was unlikely that the three girls crossed their paths in the tower but there was this unexpected time where the three of them have accidentally met.

Hikaru was looking on the binoculars gazing the view of Tokyo from above remembering the time where they were first summoned in Cephiro. Her gazing suddenly interrupted for the telescope was coin operated and she ran out of coins. She looked for a coin in her pocket but it seems like she already have used it all. Unexpectedly, someone offered a coin to her from her back. She was pleased to accept it and to her surprise she never thought that it was Fuu. What a coincidence, this was like the scene they have when they first met.

"Fuu? Oh my goodness it was you…" Full of gladness she hugged her tightly. She never saw her for many years.

"Hikaru, I never thought that I will see you here. I am so glad to see you." Fuu hugged her back.

"It's been years Fuu, I thought were not going to see each other anymore." Her eyes were like forming tears in joy of seeing her long old friend.

"Oh, Hikaru you looked so beautiful and matured now." She let go of her embrace and looked at Hikaru from head to foot.

"Oh, thank you and I must admit. I almost didn't recognize you. You're not wearing those big eye glasses anymore and your hair, why did you grow them?" She complemented excitedly.

"I am wearing contact lenses for now and my hair? Doesn't it look good?" Fuu inquired as she holds gently her golden brown hair.

"Actually it looks good on you. You look like some sort of a model" Hikaru commended.

"A model? I am not into that kind of thing unlike Umi." Fuu giggled.

"Oh yes, Umi was really famous now, I can always see her in front of magazines." Hikaru exclaimed.

"I wonder how she was doing now." Fuu thought deeply.

"Maybe she was busy doing some photo shoot. So what do you do now Fuu?" Hikaru asked.

"I am working as a systems engineer in a big electronics company, and how about you Hikaru? Fuu curiously asked.

"I own a small business near our town. It's a pet grooming station. I just love animals you know." She replied beatifically.

As they were having conversation, they noticed the crowd gathered in one place. It seems that there was something they are looking into. The two got curious and followed the crowd and to their big surprise they saw Umi. She looked more matured and sophisticated. Her style was really on the trend or rather she makes the trend out of her style. Indeed she was pretty and Hikaru idolized her when they first met and this time she got even prettier.

"Umi! Umi! It's me Hikaru!" Hikaru exclaimed. She was jumping trying to catch Umi's attention from the thick crowd.

Umi heard Hikaru's name and started to search where it come from but the crowd was so thick.

"Hikaru!" She shouted trying to search for her.

Hikaru jumped even more, raising her hand. She crammed in to the crowd to get closer to Umi.

"Umi, I'm here." Hikaru was excited to see her as she managed to cram into the crowd.

"Hikaru!" she grabbed her hand pulling her out of the crowd.

"Umi… Fuu and I are here. Are you here for work? Are you busy?" Hikaru excitedly asked.

"No Hikaru, I was just here to take a visit. Where is Fuu?" Umi was looking for Fuu in the crowd.

"Miss Umi! I'm here!" Fuu was trying to get out from the crowd.

Umi's body guard took Fuu out of the crowd and secures a place for them to talk without paparazzi or media to cover her.

"You really are that famous now Umi, I can't believe you can still remember us." Hikaru mumbled.

"What are you saying Hikaru? How would I forget you and Fuu? We are like sisters though we haven't seen each other for a long time." Umi replied.

"I miss you two so much. It's been years since our last meet up here at the tower" Fuu was grateful to see her friends.

"So what brought you two up here? And why didn't you inform me that you two will meet up here?" Umi asked suspiciously.

"It was just coincidence miss Umi. We never thought that we are going to see each other here again. Isn't it like fate that brought us back here?" Fuu thought deeply.

"And what if this fate will bring us back to Cephiro?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Well, maybe we should wait here if someone in Cephiro would actually summons us." Umi jokingly stated.

"I was actually here because the thoughts of Cephiro keep on bugging me" Fuu with a sullen expression.

"Is it really Cephiro or Ferio rather?" Umi teased.

Fuu blushed upon what Umi just said but it was actually true. She rather misses Ferio than anybody else. There was a time that a picture of him suddenly flashed into her mind and into her dreams. These past few days, she was like being haunted by the thoughts of Ferio wanting her to come back to him. She clearly knew that her love for him before was like some sort of infatuation only but it turns out that it was now most likely love. She was quite reluctant to admit it with her friends but she knew they already have an idea of their broken relationship.

"I must admit, I keep on seeing Ferio in my dreams. He was like calling me back in Cephiro and I went back here hoping to come back to him." Fuu confessed doleful.

"I thought it was just me, I felt the same as Fuu did. I suddenly felt the need for Lantis. I mean you know how I truly felt for him before and it didn't fade for years." Hikaru confessed her feelings too.

Umi looked at Hikaru and Fuu. There was a pleading look in their face wanting to be back in Cephiro not for the reason of saving their world again but for personal desire of their heart. Was it possible to go back in Cephiro for such reasons? It seems more like it was impossible for they haven't been summon back for years. Umi looked down as she looked for her own reasons to go back. Her heart knew the reasons already but she denies it. The main reason she went into the tower is because she was haunted by the words she left untold for many years. All by herself she often went into the tower disguised and looked at the sky telling the words she should have told him hoping that he will hear it but it was not enough to relieve her regretful feelings. She cannot admit to them the feelings she had for her love seems to be unrequited.

Back in their real world, Umi had a lot of suitors, but none of them makes her feel the love she felt in the alternate world. She tried to deny and divert her attention to her career but the feelings she felt never really stopped from the day she left Cephiro up to this moment. She still hides her feelings and tried not to be sad about it.

"If it was only possible to will ourselves back anytime in Cephiro." Umi muttered.

"Umi, is everything alright?" Hikaru inquired as she noticed Umi's sudden change of mood.

Umi, was staring at clear blue sky with her hands supporting her head, preoccupied with her remorse thoughts.

"Hey Umi! Are you even listening? What's wrong?" with a bit loud tone of voice Hikaru tried to catch her attention.

Umi was startled as she turned her head to Hikaru and was snapped back to her senses again.

"Yes, of course I was listening, I'm sorry I just had this thoughts" Umi explained.

"Is there something bothering you Miss Umi?" Fuu was a bit curious about Umi's change of mood.

"I'm just fine Fuu, I was just hungry, and shall we order some foods? My treat." Umi smiled as she tried to hide her true emotions.

Umi ordered some foods and tried to divert the topic into something much lighter. They smile and laugh upon telling each other's experiences in their world. For a moment at least somehow, Umi was left out by the thoughts of regret.

Time passed by so fast without them noticing, it's almost nightfall and the tower is about to close early for some sort of renovation.

"Ehem, excuse me Miss Umi, I'm sorry to interrupt you but the tower is about to close" Umi's bodyguard informed them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we didn't realize the time" Hikaru said politely as she looked at the big round clock on the wall at her back.

"It's been a very wonderful day Miss Umi and Hikaru, I wish to see you again some other time here." Fuu said as she hugged Hikaru and Umi.

"We sure did miss each other, I hope we could still have a bonding like this more often" said Umi as she grabbed her bag and gave her personal calling card to them so they could get in touch with each other.

"Call me when you have time and let's have some coffee in other places." Umi suggested.

They went down on the tower thru an elevator, they waved on each other as they parted ways, hoping that there will be another meeting for them to cherish. Fuu and Hikaru parted their ways at the subway, while Umi drive herself home.

Umi wanted to be alone for a moment, he requested her body guard to leave her for a while as she went to the place where she usually go when she felt lonely. She went into the beach just near the roadside. She parked her car on the sidewalk, left her shoes inside the car and walked on the white sandy shore barefooted. She untied her hair letting the cold breeze blew her beautiful long silky cerulean hair as she let her feet be soaked by the cold small wave of the sea then she closed her eyes, breathe in and out smelling the fresh cold sea breeze. She opened her eyes to see the moon so bright, reflecting on the ocean floor bringing light to the dusky shore. Then she pours out her emotions.

It was unlikely for her to be in the state of this emotion. She was usually stubborn, short-tempered and lively type of woman. But this time, she was different. She showed the serious and delicate side of her. She was far more different than before.

"What if I told him what I really felt for him? I wonder if it is possible for him to love someone more than friend." She whispered to herself.

 _"_ _Of course Umi he will not love you the way you wanted him to love you. Imagine how he controlled himself to love someone for 745 years. It is really impossible"_ she hit herself in the forehead upon the thoughts of it.

 _"_ _But he spoke to me before we left, what if there was something… or maybe... I shouldn't have hope for it. Oh darn! Why am I thinking about this, I knew I already forget about this feeling"_ she was pissed off by her ambivalent thoughts.

Full of despair and regret she tried to deny her true feelings but her heart is like a bomb ticking that could explode anytime if she wouldn't let it free. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something just to divert her thoughts.

 _"_ _Stop thinking about him Umi! It's been years. What's wrong with you?... Why am I feeling this way"_ Then suddenly she saw Clef's image in her mind she can't help it. She can't deny the feelings. The more she tried to forget him the more she felt her heart being crushed into pieces for deep inside she doesn't want to forget.

She opened her eyes and tears began to form, her heart wished to be back in Cephiro, to tell him what her heart truly felt for him even if he might reject it. Tears began to fall. It fell into the sea. The moment that her tear touches the water, a sudden brief rush of wind envelopes her body as the moon shines brighter spreading the bright light all over her sight. She covered her eyes with her arms. She doesn't know what was going on then she heard a soft beautiful melancholic voice. It was whispering to her ear.

 _"_ _My Water knight…"_ the voice was echoing.

Umi was so sure that she was alone in the shore. She was surprised by the voice that addressed her as knight since nobody called her a knight after she came back from Cephiro. The light was so bright. She can't even glimpse a sight but she tried to search where the voice was coming.

 _"_ _Your heart has a pure willing desire to come back"_ the soft voice continues to speak in her thoughts.

With a bit of fear and hesitancy she asked the mysterious voice "Who are you?"

 _"_ _Your strong willpower is your way to your desire"_ the last two words are like a whisper that she almost can't hear.

Umi was frightened that the voice might be like Debonair or something evil in Cephiro. Then she asked again loudly who is she but there was no response.

The bright light that surrounds her began to settle, she slowly opened her eyes but her vision was quite blurry. She maintained her eyes opened until she can clearly see the moon and the wide ocean in front of her. She immediately searched for the voice but there was nobody around her. The voice bothered her a lot, leaving her with curiosity and suspicions of what could it possibly be. She decided to go back to her car and go home. She turned around and to her shock the scenery was not like before she left it. Everything was different. The sidewalk where she parked her car has turned into a big forest. She closed her eyes and opened it again believing that it was only a dream but the same scenery was seen and then she realized she was not in her world anymore.

With a bit of doubt in her heart she went inside the forest to scan around and to know where she truly was although in her mind she had a clue that maybe she was back in Cephiro. Mixed emotions of fear and excitement dominated her thoughts as she scanned around the area barefooted hoping she could find her way to her longing desire. It's been a while and yet she didn't find her way out of the forest her feelings of excitement suddenly fade leaving only her fear which dominates her thoughts from that moment.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't our world which probably means I'm in Cephiro and this forest…" She paused with realization where in Cephiro she probably was.

"… Is the forest of Silence." There was a trace of fear that can be seen in her eyes but she tried to be on her guard and alert as she grabbed a long pointed wood she found on the ground. Lost and afraid she called out for help but no one seems to be around. Tired of walking she suddenly stopped for a while and think of something that she could to do get out of the forest.

"Hmmm… If this was the forest of silence, there should be a lot of monsters here but it seems that there are no monsters here anymore… so possibly this is not the forest of silence.." She concluded as she tried to calm her quite fearful emotion.

"Oh wait, I forgot we already destroyed the magical rock that turned animals into monsters and that is why I never encounter such monsters here… so maybe this was really the forest of Silence after all." Again she concluded with realization.

"Presea once told us that the forest has an aura that prevents the use of magic, so if I failed to use magic this could probably be the forest of Silence." Without thinking much she raised her hand and tried to cast her magic.

"Water Dragon!" She waited for a big wave of water burst to happen but there was nothing.

"I'm so stupid, how can I forget. Of course I can't cast magic because Clef hasn't bestowed me one yet." She hit her forehead with her hand upon realization.

Then after a while she noticed something glowing in a lake few meters from her. She was curious of what could it possibly be. She went closer to the lake to take a good look but the glowing light was in the middle of it and was impossible to reach. She stopped along the lake dumbfounded with the mysterious glowing light. Then suddenly she turned out to be in a state of trance. The bright red glowing light seemed to be calling her closer or rather hypnotizing her. Unconsciously, she raised her hand as if she was reaching for that mysterious light then suddenly it moved closer to her. As it reaches to her hand the light turned into a black sphere orb revealing a glowing detailed carving of an unknown symbol. The carving on the sphere glows even brighter and explodes into her hand. The sudden explosion made her back into her senses again without a memory of what had happen a few moments earlier.

"What happen?.. uhh…" before she could make another word she felt a sudden heat in her chest. She pressed her hand in her chest as she suddenly felt a burning sensation on it then later on it turns into pain, a sudden crushing pain on her chest, an unbearable pain that turned her into her knees. She can't even think of anything but the physical pain she felt on her chest. Words can no longer come out of her mouth for the pain was so excruciating.

 _"_ _Is this how I am going to die?"_ Her last thoughts before she closed her eyes. Alone and helpless inside the forest, tears fell from her eyes before she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

 **AN:** More chapters to come... Please let me know your comments or whatsoever. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2 – AwakenxSalvagexWelcome

**Chapter 2 – Awaken x Salvage x Welcome**

 **PREVIEW:** Clef faced a lot of changes after the defeat of Debonair and Cephiro was peaceful back to how was it supposed to be. The Master Mage has to face a new challenge as the water knight came back to their world and their welcome to her seems to be unexpected.

* * *

It was peaceful back in the alternate world of Cephiro, after the devastation that Zagato and Debonair had brought. Cephiro managed to rise gradually with the help of its people and its leaders. Ferio the prince of Cephiro managed to lead his people. Lantis the chief of swordsman together with Lafarga, led the army of the castle to strengthen its defenses. Ascot and Caldina, pledge themselves on helping the people of Cephiro in any way they can. Sierra, led the armory of the castle. Almost everyone has a distinct role in the castle, helping hand in hand to raise their beloved Cephiro.

The Master Mage, although nothing really changed about his duties, there is one thing that distinctly changed about him. It began after the defeat of Debonair, when he exerted almost all of his power to defend the castle. Clef became so weak that it drains his youth. His child-like appearance started to diminish and he was getting older and taller as each days passed. He was unconscious for a year. He was unaware of his physical changes. While still in his unconscious state, he always heard a voice inside his head. A familiar voice he knew were from, a soft melancholic one that was pleading to come back. The words he heard were like a whisper, he can't clearly understand but as he heard it every day, it seems like the words are getting clearer as each days passed.

 _"_ _I am sorry, but I can't help myself to feel this way. I know it's impossible but Clef! I… I love you.."_

The mysterious voice become clear to him, it was barely audible. He clearly understands every word he heard and the last three words finally woke him up into his deep sleep. That Azure eyes finally had opened wide, it looks like he was in the state of shock but he can't remember anything even the voice and the last words in his dream. Clef woke up from his unconscious state after a year and his body seemed to stopped growing older, being stuck with a body which age ranges from 25-30 years old and grew a bit tall as Ferio. He was now more of a man than a child in appearance.

Clef, although quite disoriented got out of the bed, with a bit of a headache. He couldn't remember clearly what had happen to him after he passed out. He sat down on his bed and tried to recall the situation but the throbbing pain in his head kept his memory unrecalled. He looked at his hands as he felt something strange about him. He felt the change in his physical appearance but was unsure of it. He reached for his staff and tried to stand. His legs were quite shaky as he hasn't able to use it for years. A minute later he was able to adjust and can walk a bit normally. He took his robe on the cabinet and wore it but felt strange as his robe didn't fit him anymore. He removed his unfitted robe and looked at the mirror for he was curious about his appearance. He was surprised on what he saw in his reflection. He touched his face not believing on what he just saw. He was only wearing a plain white colored turtle-necked shirt and white pants that seems to be fitted. He was shocked knowing his appearance is not what he used to have before he got unconscious.

Sierra entered the room without notice to check for Clef as she was the one who was taking care of him. With surprise she saw Clef standing in front of the mirror. Eyes wide open, she was surprised for reasons that first he was awake from his long sleep and the second was because of his distinctly physical transformation that happen gradually that she didn't even notice.

"Master Mage is… is that you?" with doubt she asked.

"Sierra, what happen to me?" He asked curiously.

Sierra was stunned for a moment. She can't even move a muscle. She can't believe what she just saw. She knew he was the master mage but still she asked to confirm for his appearance was far different from the master mage she knew before.

"C-Clef, you are awake." She managed to speak.

"Did I sleep quite too long? I don't understand what happened to me, can you explain this?" He was confused. His memories are not quite sinking yet into his mind.

"You have slept for years after you wield a lot of power to protect the castle from Debonair. Don't you remember anything master mage?" She explained.

"The magic knights? Where are they? Did they defeat Debonair?" Full of questions, he tried to recall everything in his mind but he just can't remember anything.

"The magic knights left Cephiro after the defeat of Debonair. Master Mage, I know this is quite confusing to you but I suggest you should get yourself fixed first then we will explain everything to you with Ferio and the others at the throne room." Sierra proposed as she didn't want to flood the mage with confusions.

"I supposed I do have to get new robes. One last thing Sierra, do you have any idea of what had happen to my appearance?" He asked curiously. It was quite unusual that the Mage had many questions in his mind that he needed answers. The Mage was known to know a lot more than everyone else but this time it turned the other way around. He was like a student asking a lot of questions that clouded his mind.

Sierra put a little smile on her lips as she answered the confused Mage. "I think we are the ones who needed that answer from you master mage. I'm afraid I didn't know the answer for that. But for sure, Ferio and the others will be surprise for it."

Clef looked again in the mirror trying to think what have caused his transformation and realized that maybe it was time for him to be in that kind of form for he was in a child-like form for so many years. He smiled upon the thought of staying in his adult form.

"I will inform the other's about your condition and we will wait for you at the banquet hall, I am pretty sure that you are hungry now." Sierra left the room and shut the door close for Clef.

"I must have exerted a lot of power which made me into this form." Clef muttered as he examined himself at the mirror with a grin.

He tapped his staff and a bright light surrounds him giving him a robe that perfectly fits his new size. He found his head piece on the side table and wore it. He looked again in the mirror. It seems that nothing had really changed in his appearance. Only a radical change in his height seems to be much more noticeable.

He left his room as if nothing drastically happened to him and he went into the banquet hall to see everyone. As he opened the room, everyone was there, talking about him. Caldina was the one who noticed the entrance of the mage. She was indeed surprised on the mage's new look.

"Oh! Master Mage it is true that you have changed in height, it seems you are now as same height as Ferio." Caldina commented as she compared him and Ferio.

"Master Mage, I am glad that you are awake and I can look at you know straight without turning my head down." Ferio said teasingly as he came near the mage and put his one arm on the masters' shoulders.

"Enough of that teasing, Master Mage must be hungry let's have our meal now before the soup turns cold" Sierra exclaimed as she put a bowl of soup into the dining table.

Everyone was on their seat, Clef was quite uncomfortable of his new transformation but he didn't mind much about it for he was indeed hungry.

"Sure the master is really hungry. He almost finished all the soup." Ascot muttered noticing the mage.

Caldina breaks the silence on the dining as she compared Ascot's transformation with the Mage. "Your transformation really suits you Master Mage. I just remember how Ascot transformed his appearance from being a child to an instant adult just for Um…"

Before Caldina completed her sentence, Ascot shut her mouth with his hand preventing her from telling something from others.

"No it was nothing. Ha ha ha." Ascot said as he let out a fake laugh.

Caldina almost turned blue as she tried to get Ascot's hand out on her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Caldina asked as she tried to gasp some air.

Everybody laugh as the two squabble and teased each other. Clef smiled as he felt a lighter ambiance in the area. It seems like Cephiro and everyone is at peace.

"So, what happen after the defeat of Debonair?" Clef suddenly asked.

Ascot and Caldina stopped squabbling on each other as Ferio answered his question.

"The Magic knights left Cephiro right after they accomplished their duties and since then they never came back. Cephiro is much at peace from then on."

The prince can't deny the sadness that was drawn in his eyes as he answered the question. Everyone knew that he was missing the wind knight since they left. Then he drifted his sight to Lantis who was all silent throughout the conversation. He knew he had the same feelings as him with the fire knight. Clef felt the uneasiness of the two about the topic and tried to change the topic.

"I am glad that Cephiro is at peace. Ferio, Lantis and every one of you, you all did a great job in maintaining the peace of our land." The mage complimented.

The mage had a lot of questions in his mind but he rather keeps it for himself for now because he felt Ferio's uneasiness towards the topic about magic knights.

After a long meal with everyone, Clef asked Sierra to accompany him outside the garden to clarify some things that confuses his mind.

"Sierra, I was reluctant to ask questions about the magic knights with Ferio and Lantis for they seemed to be unhappy for their departure in our land. I hope you don't mind answering my questions." The mage requested.

"Of course master mage, what seems to bother you?" Sierra inquired.

"It seems that I can't remember anything that happened before the magic knights left Cephiro. Did I have a chance to talk with them before they left?" Clef pressed his hand on his head trying to remember his last moments with the magic knights.

"Right after the defeat of Debonair, we never had a chance to talk with them. They just disappeared, maybe back to their real world and we found you in the throne room unconscious." Sierra stated.

"So it means I wasn't able to thank them properly." Clef looked down as he seemed to be disappointed.

"But for sure they knew how thankful we were for saving Cephiro for the second time." Sierra further stated as she tried to make the mage feel good.

"I just felt guilty for not thanking them, and I haven't had a chance to apologize for the trouble that Cephiro cost them" He further explained as he looked into the sky with wandering thoughts.

"I think they already understand that master mage. You shouldn't think of them that much now or else it will just stress you out, you haven't much recovered yet." Sierra said as she was concerned with the mage.

"Thank you Sierra for your concern and for taking care of me while I was unconscious." He looked at Sierra with a little smile.

Sierra blushed upon his response to her as she let out a little smile on her lips. It was quite known that Sierra had secret feelings for the mage long before he got unconscious. It was untold for the reason that the situation then is not appropriate for such confessions. She was still hesitant to confess for she didn't want the mage to be shock with the revelation.

Clef noticed Sierra's uncomfortable mood and asked. "Is there something bothering you? You looked quite uneasy."

Sierra snapped in his question. She was still hesitant to ask but she didn't want her feelings to be undisclosed for too long.

"Clef… I.. I have to tell you something." her voice is quite shaking, there was a trace of tensed feeling in her eyes.

"What is it Sierra?" He looked at Sierra as he waits for her answer.

"I… I love you" She told him finally as her face turned brighter red.

Clef was surprised for her confession was unexpected. For a moment, the mage couldn't find any words in response to her confession. Then a moment later he let a little smile out of his lips but his eyes has a trace of uneasiness which he find it hard to hide from her.

"Sierra, I must admit, you are a very good person and I deeply thank you for the affection you are giving to me..." His smile suddenly fades as he continues.

"But I have to tell you the truth, I never expect this to happen and I don't want to give false hope to you. I am sorry Sierra." Clef explained as he holds her hand as a form of respect.

Sierra expected this to happen. She knew the possibility of rejection and she was somehow ready for it. Although she knew that such situation might happen, she still can't help but feel hurt. Her eyes started to form a tear which she tried to hold back but unfortunately she just can't help it. Tears ran down to her cheeks, she was heartbroken. She immediately dried up her tear and let out a little smile on her lips like nothing happen.

"I… I'm deeply sorry Sierra for causing you this feeling" Clef felt a bit guilty on what he just said as he saw her tears from her cheek but he knew that there was no better way of telling the truth without her getting hurt.

"You don't have to apologize. I was the one who have to say sorry for making you turn down my feelings. From then I knew that this feeling was unrequited and I just had to tell it because it burdens me and now that you already know, I felt relieved. Thank you master mage for letting me tell you this matter." She explained as she let out a little smile in her lips and preventing another tear to fall.

The mage cannot find another word to comfort her. He just felt uncomfortable for making her feel upset although she didn't show it. Sierra bowed as she excuses herself from the mage and went back inside the castle leaving him alone with guilt feelings.

Then all of a sudden he felt a throbbing pain in his head and heard a voice on his mind.

 _"_ _I am sorry, but I can't help myself to feel this way. I know it's impossible but Clef! I… I love you.."_

He pressed his head with one hand as the words sink in to his thoughts. The words he heard are those words he knew he would accept. But the voice, he can't remember whom it belongs. He was so sure that it was not from Sierra but was from someone who was also dearly to him. The throbbing pain in his head suddenly disappeared as he decided to go back to his room and have some rest. He sat down on his bed, removed his long elaborate white robe and gem studded headpiece as he put aside his humongous staff and lay down in his bed. Trying to sleep, he closed his eyes and just a moment later he saw an image of a woman, with long cerulean hair then he opened his eyes as he called "Umi!" His heart beat fast and loud as he was able to recall the memories before the magic knights left. He remembered the conversation he had with the water knight before she left but there seemed to be a missing word that the water knight wasn't able to tell. He still can't clearly remember everything but he never forced himself to remember for he was so tired.

Days, Weeks, Months and Years had passed the mage had fully recovered physically and was back to his duty. Often times, about once or twice a week he was haunted by the voice of a woman confessing her love for him in his dreams. Every time he dreamt of her, he tried to communicate and ask her who she was but there was always no response. He tried to find ways to know who was behind the beautiful voice and even though he used every spell he knows he was always failed to find her. There was a time where he never heard the voice in his dream for a week, and it was somewhat strange that her absence made him feel incomplete. Then unknowingly it seems that he was longing to hear that beautiful voice every night. Quite impossible but perhaps he was starting to fall for the woman whom the beautiful voice belonged.

Weeks had passed and it seems that the voice he usually heard in his dream suddenly stopped. He was bothered by the thoughts that maybe she was completely gone. He went to his balcony as he gazed into the star. He was hoping and praying to meet the woman behind the beautiful voice. Then suddenly he felt his heart beat loud then a nervous feeling came out in his thoughts. A sudden pain in his head was felt, and a vision is coming into his thoughts. He fell from his knees as he tried to look into his vision and then he saw a woman with long cerulean hair. She was in the darkness finding her way out and then she turned around as if she saw the mage. Clef was surprised, nervous as well as he said her name "Umi!" He tightens his grip to his staff as he immediately cast a spell to locate the water knight. He felt that there was something wrong with her and that she was back in Cephiro. He immediately summoned his griffin as he found out that the water knight was in the forest of Silence. Without informing the others, he decided to go alone and find the knight for himself since he felt the urgency of the situation. Spells had been cast above the forest to locate the frail knight, for it was known that magic is not effective in the vicinity. From above the forest a blue glowing light found the water knight's location and immediately, the mage follows. He alighted on his griffin as he saw the frail water knight unconscious into the ground with her clothes quite burned on its top near her chest. He carried her into his arms and boarded the griffin immediately before the magical creature disappears. As they flew back, Clef had a time to think for a moment since what he just did lately was quite on rush. He looked at Umi as he never seen her for a long time after they had left Cephiro and for that moment it was strange that he looked at her differently as before. At that time, he noticed that he never looked at Umi that way before. He was then astonished by her innocent beauty. Then for a while, he snapped and his thoughts swiftly drifted to why she was back in Cephiro.

They arrived at the castle, the griffin landed on the place where it was summoned which was Clef's balcony. The mage gently alighted on the creature and delicately placed Umi on his bed. She was still unconscious. He examined her body and looked for injuries but there was none aside from some bruises in her feet. He also tried look at the burned area of her clothes but he was quite hesitant for it was such a sensitive part and leave it for a while. Using his magic he healed every part of her that was injured. After the spell, he let the water knight sleep in his bed as he looked after her from the seat he summoned for himself and just a while later the mage fell into sleep as well.

It was early in the morning, the sky is still dark and the sun has not yet risen. Clef woke up in his sleep as he heard Umi groan as if she was having a nightmare.

"Umi, you have to wake up." The mage call out as he tapped Umi's shoulder.

Umi heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes. Her first sight was in the ceiling of the mage's room. Still with drowsy looking eyes she asked quizzically. "Where am I?"

"You're in the castle Umi, you are now safe in here." Clef said reassuring her.

Umi rubbed her eyes as she turned to a sitting position still feeling drowsy. Unknowingly she asked further.

"Castle? What do you mean by castle?" She looked around as and saw the mage's used robe hanging on the cabinet that is quite opened. Her eyes widened upon seeing the familiar robe. She suddenly lost her drowsiness and looked at the man she was talking to. With great surprise she almost fell in the bed seeing the mage himself.

"Ehh?! C.. Clef?!" she exclaimed.

Clef blushed and turned his sight on his side as he had a glimpse of Umi's nearly exposed bosom. "Umi, perhaps you should get yourself fixed first before I'll explain everything to you."

Umi was confused for a moment then she looked at herself seeing the burned part of her clothes nearly exposing her sensitive part. With shock she grabbed the blanket before she said another word. "Yes, of course Clef, I think I really need new clothes and also I need a lot of explanation."

Clef tapped his staff and gave Umi a white satin Cephirean dress embedded with some gems.

"I will just wait outside while you get dress and tell me if you're all done" Still blushing, he made his way out of his room to give privacy.

"Oh, Alright then." She immediately took the dress and wears it. Still with confused thoughts she looked at the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm back here in Cephiro. I thought I was just dreaming or…. is this just a dream?" She slapped herself trying to wake herself thinking that everything was really just a dream.

"Ouch! That hurts." She complains.

Clef heard her from outside. Worryingly he opened the door to check on her and asked. "What happen? Is everything alright?"

Umi startled as she saw Clef once more. "Clef? This isn't a dream am I right?"

"Calm down Umi. This isn't just a dream. You are back here in Cephiro." the mage explained as he tried to calm the anxious water knight.

"I can't believe this is happening. Everything just happened all of a sudden and I am all confused of what is going on." She explained anxiously.

"Just calm down Umi, I know everything that happen to you is so sudden. I can't also explain why you are back here but please calm down." Clef grabbed her hand as he assisted the water knight into her bed to have a seat.

"Eh?! You grew tall?" She noticed.

"Oh, yes, I thought you would never notice." Clef let out a little smile as her cheeks turned red once more.

"Oh my goodness, Clef what happen to you?" Her thoughts suddenly shifted into noticing the mage's physical appearance.

"I think there is a time to talk about that later Umi, we still have to clarify some more important things other than that." The mage suggested as she divert the topic back.

"Oh yes of course. I'm sorry I was just overwhelmed by everything that was happening. My mind is all mixed up with thoughts and I didn't know where to start clarifying things." She explained.

"It's alright Umi we can discuss this one by one so you wouldn't get confused." He looked at her in her eyes noticing her troubled feelings.

Umi started to think on how she got back in Cephiro and explained. "So, I was on the beach then there was a brief rush of wind that surrounds me followed by a bright light. Then when it was settled I turned back and I just saw a forest. But I heard a voice that was calling me. I can't remember the exact words but it was all about my desire to come back here in Cephiro."

"A voice?" suddenly Clef remembered the voice that he usually heard in his dreams.

"Yes, a soft melancholic voice of a woman. I think I haven't heard that voice before." She explained.

"Then what happen? I found you unconscious on the ground in the forest of Silence last night. Did somebody attack you?" he asked worriedly.

"All I can remember is that I am finding my way out of the forest then I saw a glowing light on the lake and then I didn't know what really happen after that. It seems that I did something but I just can't remember. Then I just snapped back into my senses when I heard an explosion then I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. I really thought I was going to die that moment." She stated with quite frightful expression in her face.

"Maybe that explosion burned a part of your clothes then." He added.

"I don't really know but maybe yes." She responded.

Clef looked at her straight in her eyes, blue meets blue as they stared at each other. Umi blushed as she quickly turned her head down feeling an awkward moment and then she remembered what she said on the beach before she was summoned back in Cephiro. Her cheeks turned even redder as she remembered telling herself that she will tell the mage about her true feelings for him. She shook her head and told herself unexpectedly in a loud tone of voice "No, not now."

The mage was confused as he heard what Umi just said. "What do you mean by not now Umi?"

She snapped on the mage's question. "No, it was nothing really."

Clef smiled, he knew there was something she wanted to tell him but he didn't force her to tell for he didn't want to add some stress into her thoughts. Clef stands up from where he seated and offered a hand to Umi.

"Maybe it's time to go and see the others. I'm sure they will be surprised seeing you back here."

Umi looked at him again with a smile as she gave her hand to Clef, she stands up and followed him down to see the others.

It was quite a long walk down the throne room where the others gathered. Umi was just walking in silence, so as Clef but her mind is quite in noise with thoughts of her come back in Cephiro.

 _"_ _I felt guilty not telling all the truth with Clef, but I promise I will tell him. I just need some time. Yes, that's it… Time."_ She tried to comfort her guilt feelings.

 _"_ _Wait a second. Is this the reason why I am back here in Cephiro? To tell him the truth?"_ a question was popped out into her thoughts.

 _"_ _Your strong willpower is your way to your desire"_ she suddenly remembered what the voice had told her.

" _My will power is my way to my desire… my desire?"_ He looked at Clef in front of her. She pressed her chest as her heart beat loudly and thought further. _"Did I just summon myself back here for him?"_

" _I can't believe after all my willingness, I am finally here… with him again_." Tears started to form in her eyes. Tears of joy it was.

 _"_ _This is my last chance to tell him, and if I won't do it, I will never know when I will be back again to tell him my feelings and worst I may never had a chance to tell him this for the rest of my life. I don't want to regret this anymore. I have to tell him. I should."_ Her eyes are filled with determination she was about to approached Clef who was walking ahead of her then suddenly.

"Umi!, Is that you?" Caldina exclaimed surprisingly as she found the water knight walking in the corridors of the castle.

"Ehh? Caldina" She stopped walking with her surprise as she saw Caldina.

"Oh Umi, you grew up so fast… Look at you, being a girl to a beautiful young lady. I missed you." She hugged her tightly.

"Ah… Caldina, I was glad to see you too… I never thought that I will see you again." Umi hugged her back.

"Caldina, we are about to go to the throne room to see the others" He turned his back as she saw the two girls hugging together.

"Oh, Master Mage, a little hug won't waste a bit of precious time of yours right? So what brought Umi back here? Is she with Fuu and Hikaru?" Caldina asked.

"No, I was summoned here alone and for the purpose? Well, I don't know really." Umi answered her.

"Oh, is that so… But then your presence should cause us for celebration, what do you think master mage?" Caldina exclaimed.

"Well, before I make such decisions, I think we should go see the others first." The mage suggested.

"I would probably agree on that." Umi smiled as they started to walk through the throne room.

Caldina nodded as she followed the two in the throne room.

Clef opened the door to the throne room, as expected, everyone was there. Umi was behind Clef and as he opened the door wide, and slowly she revealed herself out of the shadow of the mage. They were all surprised to see the water knight once again.

"Umi!..." Ascot was stunned for a moment as she took a good look on the water knight. He can't believe that she was back in Cephiro.

All eyes are looking into the water knight, all are surprised, happy and confused as well for her purpose was still unknown.

"Hey guys, it looks like you have seen a ghost. Uhm.. well, I'm back!" she tried to break the silence that has occurred right after she entered the room.

"I'm sorry Umi, we just can't believe it was you. I mean for how many years you three have gone, we never really expected that you will come back." Sierra explained.

Ferio glanced on Umi's back looking for someone who might be with her. Umi noticed his expression and made an affirmation before they ask.

"I came in Cephiro alone. I was suddenly summoned last night." She explained.

Ferio looked at Umi and made a fake smile. "I can see that, so welcome back Umi…"

Umi felt Ferio's change of mood as he replied back. It seems that he was looking for his wind knight. Umi drifted her sight to the young summoner who was all blushed when she had a glanced of him.

"Ascot, you never changed… I supposed you were much more mature now aren't you?" she commented.

Ascot's face was all red for Umi noticed him. He can't even find words in response to her and instead he smiled into her. Still with stern looking in his eyes, Lantis approached the water knight and welcomed her.

"So what brought you back in Cephiro?" Straightforward, Lantis asked as if he was suspicious by her presence.

Umi's face suddenly turned serious as Lantis approached and talked to her. His question was somewhat like interrogating her. She was uncomfortable with it but she tried to reply in a serious manner.

"To tell you the truth, I have this feeling that I was able to summon myself back here because I wanted to and I have to do… Something personal…" the last two words are almost whisper.

Clef heard the last two words. He gazed at Umi quizzically for her answers are quite contradicting on what she just said earlier in his room. There was a dead silence for a moment, quite unusual though. Umi expected that they were all like jumping in joy for her come back but their welcome seems like so serious which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong? Why is that suddenly you were all quiet? Aren't you all happy that I came back?" She inquired.

"I'm really sorry Umi, we didn't mean to be like that. We were just wondering what really brought you back here. It just made us feel that there might be something going wrong or there will be something like that. After the defeat of Debonair, Cephiro became a peaceful place." Sierra explained on their behalf.

"Well I believed that I am not summoned here to fight someone or something and besides, Hikaru and Fuu are not with me. If there is something wrong or if we need to save Cephiro again, I believed that the three of us should already be summoned back here." She explained.

"I believe that too. Every one of you shouldn't be suspicious about it lets just welcome our friend Umi for her come back. Let's have a feast besides I'm getting hungry." Caldina exclaimed as she tried to make the situation a bit lighter.

"I agree with that, Umi had a long night since she came back here. I supposed she was like hungry too" Clef agreed with Caldina as they all went to the banquet hall to have some breakfast.

They all arrived at the banquet hall. All foods are prepared like it was a feast. Everyone took its own seat. Umi was still quite uncomfortable and seated beside Clef.

 _"_ _Why is that everyone is acting so strange? Don't they like my presence here? I felt like offended by their reaction."_ Umi can't help but felt upset for the thoughts.

"You said you willed yourself back here, right Umi?" Ferio break his silence in his question.

"Uhm.. Well I guess so… Yes." She answered.

"So if I'm not mistaken, Fuu didn't want to go back here right?" Ferio anticipated as he made a gloomy expression.

Umi was like in rage upon his statement and exclaimed. "No Ferio!, You never know how much she wanted to return here. I just talked to her right before I was back here. She can't even hide her loneliness when she told us how much she misses you and longed to be with you. We just didn't know how to get back in this world even me I find it hard to explain how I got here. I didn't even know if I was summoned by someone else or it's just my will that brought me back here. So don't make such conclusions"

Umi stand out where she was seated and walked out of the banquet hall angrily. She knew it was rude to do such thing but she can't help it. She felt like being responsible for whatever danger might happen in Cephiro while she was there. She felt all the blames are with her even though there wasn't any danger that happens yet. She felt offended for what had happen and went into the garden to cool herself down. Clef quickly followed her outside as he left a stern look at Ferio and the others for how they unknowingly treated the water knight.

* * *

 **AN:** This is way too long chapter. I hope you like it.More chapters to come... Please let me know your comments or whatsoever. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3 – ConfessionxComfortxSuspicion

**Chapter 3 – Confession x Comfort x Suspicion**

 **PREVIEW:** The truth has been revealed. Regret has been relieved. Full of emotions Clef and Umi made their confessions. Comfort has been felt but suspicions arises. A new challenge for the water knight and for Cephiro.

* * *

Umi ran into the garden as tears formed in her eyes it was obvious that she can't anymore hide her upset feelings and then she stopped on a small hill under a big old tree. She catches her breath as her tears dropped into the short green grass. She sat down under the tree as she pulled her knees up to her chest and sob.

Clef found her sobbing under the shaded part of the big old tree. He knew that she was upset for what had happen earlier and wanted to apologize for their unknowing behavior. The mage approached the desolated water knight and seated on the ground beside her. The wind blows just right bringing the fresh nature scent of Cephiro where they were seated. Clef put down his staff and lean his back on the trunk of the old tree looking at the clear blue skies of Cephiro. He breathes deeply smelling the fresh air before he made his word for Umi.

"I deeply apologize for what just happen earlier at the banquet hall, I know it did upset you." Clef's head turned down as he sincerely asked for her apology.

Umi, turned her head in sight of Clef, still with teary look in her blue eyes as she can't help the feeling she felt inside. She didn't reply on the mage's apology and then tears pour out even more in her rosy pale cheeks. She was sobbing once more that she couldn't make a word out from her lips. The mage turned in front of her as he held his hand on Umi's pale cheek and wiped gently a trace of tear down to her chin. Umi did not expect such actions from the mage as she felt her blood rushing up to her cheeks. Her heart beats faster and louder as she felt his warm gentle touch. She looked at the mage straight into his azure gentle eyes and for that very moment it seems like she had forgotten what had just happen in the banquet hall and her feelings suddenly focused on the man in front of her. Her thoughts were suddenly drifted on the moment when she wanted to confess her true feelings for the mage. She was trembling in nervousness, she can't even hide it. Clef noticed her trembling as he hold her hands. Her hands were cold and clammy which made the mage worried.

"Umi, you are cold and shivering. Are you not feeling well?" the mage inquired.

At that moment, Umi wanted to speak. Her lips parted as she tried to make a word but voice never came out. She was still trembling and she wanted it to stop then she shook her head as she tried to gain even a bit of courage to say anything. Then she drifted her thoughts back to the moment she had in the banquet hall.

"I… I felt offended" her voice was still shaking as she finally made a word.

"And I deeply apologize in behalf of them. I am sure they didn't mean to act like that" Clef said as he tightened his hold in her hand.

Umi felt the sincerity of his words and she deeply accepted it. "Well, I guess so… I'm sorry that I walked out. I just felt that everybody is not happy to see me and that they doubt my presence like I was a stranger."

"As I said Umi, they didn't mean to act like that. After Debonair it seems like they were more cautious that they take everything seriously to keep Cephiro at peace." He explained gently as he removed his hand from hers.

The mage lean his back on the trunk of the tree as he continues his word. "Since you three left Cephiro we are on our own again protecting ourselves from whatever danger we might face. Cephiro changed a lot since the pillar system was abolished. The weather became more unpredictable, calamities suddenly struck some of our villages and plagues are more likely to happen." The mage look down as his eyes turned somewhat like gloomy.

"But we didn't blame anyone for what was happening in Cephiro for we become more independent in protecting our own country." He concluded as he looked up on the sky.

Umi was staring at him, listening to every word that he said.

 _"_ _So that is why they all look at me suspiciously, they were like preparing themselves if something might happen in Cephiro and my presence is like a sign that there might something happen."_ She thought upon what the mage has just said.

"I won't let anything bad happen in Cephiro again as long as I am here. I promise that." She looked at the mage with determined look in her eyes.

"Thank you Umi." Clef replied as he let out a little smile in his lips.

Umi looked at him as she smiles back, feeling more comfortable than it was before as she now understand what the people in Cephiro are going through. There was a brief moment of silence between the two and a minute later Clef curiously asked.

"You said earlier that you summoned yourself here in Cephiro, is that true?"

Umi's mind then suddenly went back on the reason why she wanted to return in Cepiro. She remembered that she never mentioned to him the possibility that it was her who summoned herself in the land and that she mentioned it to Lantis and Ferio a while back into the banquet hall.

"I just figure that out of myself, and I wasn't sure about that." She explained.

"Is that so then what made you think that you summoned yourself here?" He further asked

She was quite surprised as she knew the answer to his question but hesitant to answer it for she knew in herself that she was not ready for it. There was a brief silence between them. Clef waited for an answer but it seems that the water knight hasn't formulated its statement yet. The mage looked at the water knight again as he noticed the uneasiness looks in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with what I just asked?" The mage inquired worriedly.

Umi shook her head as she made a forced smile in her lips. It was true that she can't still find a word to answer the mage for her mind was stuck in the thoughts that she wanted to return in Cephiro only just for him, to tell him what she truly felt for him. She was thinking of lying to him but she cannot think of any false reason to answer his question. She was still trembling but trying hard to stop it. Her thoughts are all mixed up whether to tell the truth or made a false answer but she was a bit guilty for it. Then a word suddenly came out from her mouth unknowingly as she felt the pressure on answering him immediately.

"You" she said in a whisper.

"Me?" The mage was surprised as he took the answer quite confusing.

"Did I do something wrong with you?" He further inquired to clarify.

"No… Clef I mean…" She was also surprised on the word she just let out unknowingly.

Clef looked at her straight in her eyes as if he was digging deeper into her thoughts just to figure out what she was hiding. It seems like that the mage has no idea on the water knight's feelings towards him. Umi looked at her back straight in the eyes seeing the innocent look of his azure gentle eyes. It makes her want to draw back and not to tell her feelings but there was also a feeling that urged her to tell it right there and then for she will never know when will she return back to her own world. Then she recalled how much she longed for this moment to come. This chance of seeing him once more after longing for him for so many years. She wished for this moment to happen almost every day and now that he was right beside her there is no turning back. Her heart beats fast and loud as even before. Her cheeks were all red as an apple. Clef noticed that her uneasiness had turned into nervousness and it was turning obvious as he looked a bit more in her eyes. He was still waiting for another word from her as her statement was unfinished which made him flashed back of the scene where he last spoke to her right before she left Cephiro after the defeat of Debonair. There was something she would like to tell him that moment but she refused to tell it which made him wonder again of what it could be. Pulling out all her courage left in her heart she made a decision.

"I am sorry, but I can't help myself to feel this way…" Her words are shaking as she paused a bit.

"I know it's impossible but Clef!" Her heart was racing she knew there was no turning back. She has to say it.

Clef was surprised for the words that she let out are the words he usually heard from his dreams every night. His eyes widened, he already knew the next word that she will let out. His heart beat loud and fast for he can't believe that the voice he always heard belonged to someone who was already dear to him. For years that he tried to search for the owner of that voice, he never even thought it was the water knight for the voice he always heard was covered by her nervous feelings. The mage can't hide his feelings of longing for the owner of that voice as she embraced the water knight before she could say another word.

"I love you…" The water knight was surprised upon his sudden embrace. Her words were whisper but she knew he clearly heard it. This isn't the reaction she expected from the mage. She thought that the mage will just ignore her confession but it seems like it was different. She felt the tightness of his embrace as if he longed this moment for a long time. She was then confused on what he was doing. She doesn't understand what was happening.

 _"_ _Does this embrace means that he felt the same way as I did?"_ her heart was still in race in thought of it. She couldn't let out another word from her lips as if she was petrified for the thought that maybe she was wrong in concluding such actions.

Clef didn't say any word as he embraced the water knight for quite long feeling their loud heart beat which was likely synchronizing on each other. In his heart he knew the feelings he felt inside for Umi was the same as hers. It was maybe odd that for seven centuries finally someone had caught the master mage's lonely heart. It was true that the feelings he felt is unusual to him since this was the first time he ever felt this kind of love, like a school boy caught up in his first love. Indeed this emotion had brought out the man inside him and he must admit that those words he heard from her was something he was hopeful to hear from her.

In retrospect, the mage did have doubtful feelings towards the water knight. He doubted his feelings of love for the knight because he believed that these feelings were not supposed to exist between them knowing that she would return back to her own world after fulfilling her role as magic knight. Those words she left unfinished stayed in his heart long after she returned to her own world as he knew that those words she left untold were the words he shouldn't but wanted to hear.

Umi can't help but feel emotional. She didn't know what to think about what the mage had shown to her. She didn't want to expect but the fact that he was actually embracing her makes her think like he wanted to be with her. She doesn't like this feeling of doubt then she made a word.

"Clef…" she mentioned his name as she was trying to clear things out for her.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

Clef suddenly snapped out of his senses as he heard Umi. He gently let go on his embrace and held his hand on her pale cheek as he said.

"I should have known it was you…" a soft gentle voice came out from the mage's lips.

Umi couldn't hide her puzzled thoughts as she tried to understand what he just said.

"Those words you just said, are the words I longed to hear personally for years and every night I heard it I would just say that the feelings you had for me was not something that you have to apologize for" He said further.

Umi was a lot more puzzled on what he just said but she ignored it for she was like jumping on clouds when he said that he longed to hear the words she just said. Her heart was suddenly relieved at last and knowing from him that he acknowledged her love makes her melt right before him. Umi was still all silent waiting for more explanation from the words that confuses her.

"I dreamed of those words you just said almost every night since I fell into a deep sleep for years and up to now. Those words you said still haunts me but when I heard it from you I felt relieved. I don't clearly understand this feeling but I think I felt the same way as you do." He blushed as he confessed.

Umi was stunned for a moment upon hearing those words that the mage just said. She truly can't believe what she was hearing. Tears started to form in her blue eyes as she can't hide her true feelings.

"Am I just dreaming? Because if I do, I wouldn't want to wake up" Her tears fell suddenly on her pale cheeks. Not a tear of sadness but of the opposite.

Clef smiled, as he wiped her tear from her eyes. His heart started to calm down seeing the woman he longed to see for years. The mage felt strange that he wanted Umi so badly that he doesn't want her to leave by his side. He holds Umi's hands tightly as if she wouldn't let go of her.

"I believe I stopped dreaming for a long time now, and what was happening is purely true and real Umi." He said gently as he reassures the water knight.

Clef turned his head down as if he was embarrassed of what he absentmindedly done for he never did such thing in his long existence.

"I am sorry if I acted so selfishly. I must admit, I never had this kind of feeling before and it was strange for me to act like this." He blushed upon saying those words.

Umi looked at him, she giggled as she saw the mage feeling embarrassed for the first time. She let out a smile in her lips feeling light hearted on that moment.

"Clef, everything felt so strange since I came back here you know but this strange feelings that I am actually feeling right now is a strange feeling that I wanted. It felt strange but at the same time it felt good." Umi's heart calmed down as she was now relieved.

Clef looked at her again as she saw her beautiful smile in her rosy lips. He cupped his hand on her chin and following the urge in his heart he made a close distance to her. Umi's calmed heart began to race again. She felt stunned for a moment. His lips were a few inches closer to her and whispered.

"I love you Umi"

Umi can't help the rush of blood into her cheeks and her heart was pounding fast and loud again. She felt butterflies in her stomach. After he said those words his gentle lips touched hers. Her eyes widened with shock, as she saw in her own eyes and felt in her very own lips that the mage just actually kissed her. Umi felt like she was living in her dream and fell helplessly in love with the mage as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. It seems that love just overflow on them and they can't help but followed the longing desire of their heart. A moment later, Umi held her hands on Clef's face as she distanced her face an inch to his. Looking at his eyes again she can't believe what was happening right before her eyes. Clef can't also believe himself for feeling the kind of emotion he never felt before in his whole long existence. He also thought that he may be too old for this kind of love and affection but he didn't care about it for that instance as he treasured the very moment of their love. The whole thing was magical for them. It was like dream that they never wish to end.

Clef didn't know where or how it all started. Maybe it was in his dreams but before he dreamt about it on his deep long sleep he already had this unusual interest on the water knight. Quite unusual but he felt comfortable being with her long before she left for the second time. Maybe it is quite true too that his interest was most likely focused on her, which is why he can no longer consider Sierra's affection.

Umi on the other hand knew her feelings the moment she left him but she was hindered by thoughts of unrequited love and not being able to return to him which is why she kept it all by herself. She was so naïve back then, innocent about love that she never noticed the affection given to her by Ascot but was aware of the feelings she had for the mage.

Who would have thought that the two opposite being will have interest with one another? Indeed she was spoiled and short tempered and he was serious and matured. In retrospect, the two were like cat and dog that cannot easily get along with each other when they first met. Perhaps the rule of physics regarding magnetism was applicable to them where the opposite attracts.

"Clef, I can't believe this is really happening. I was like dreaming about this." said Umi as she turned her head down feeling self-conscious on what had just happen earlier.

"This wasn't a dream Umi, and it will never be just a dream." Clef smile as he caressed Umi's cheeks.

Umi, out of her random thoughts asked curiously.

"Uhm Clef, do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, what is it Umi?" He smiled

"You said earlier that you never had this kind of feeling before, does it mean that for seven centuries you never fell in love with someone?"

"I guess I haven't. Since I became the master mage I was too focused in teaching my students and of course protecting Cephiro. I never had time for such affection and having a mutual relationship has never come into my mind." He answered seriously.

"Then you do have a great control of yourself or maybe just a heart made up of stone rather. I can't believe you never had a special someone before." Umi responded skeptically.

"The only special to me are my friends, students and Cephiro." He replied innocently.

"What I mean by that is someone you like to be with, something mutual or specifically, love." She broadened her explanation.

"Oh, I never really thought about that before. I guess I haven't had that kind of feeling." He answered as he think back from his past.

"Oh is that so, you are just so weird." Umi replied.

"Weird?" the mage asked curiously.

"Oh, never mind, it was nothing really" she smiled as she looked on the mage's confused facial expression.

"But now, I can say I have one special woman that I love and that was you Umi" He said gently.

Umi blushed as she heard those words from the mage. She can't help but feel all the butterflies in her stomach. She could never imagine that the master mage is somehow romantic.

 _"_ _Not a bad pick up line for a first timer."_ She thought.

"Oh Clef, I feel awkward hearing you say that. Aren't you too old for this?" Umi giggled as she randomly asked.

"Old? Well I had changed my physical appearance. But I never grew old. I just aged and became wiser." His mood was a bit lighter than before as he jokingly replied.

"You know what? This is also my first time to actually love someone romantically. Oh, wait! If we just confessed our love to each other does that mean that you are now my boyfriend?" With smile she asked.

"Boyfiend?" The word was new to him. He doesn't know what it means.

"Yes, I mean like a couple." She laughed upon seeing Clef's confusion on what she was saying.

"I don't understand Umi." He seriously asked.

"Uhm… It was like you and me together in a relationship. I means like a commitment of you to me and me to you." She giggled as she explained.

"Oh, is that what you call that in your world? I think it sounds odd." He smiled.

"There are so many things you should learn from our world. Maybe someday I could bring you there. I just don't know how." She cupped her hand in her chin like she was thinking for an idea.

"I think I love the idea of visiting your world if it is only possible but then I suggest for now that we should get back to the castle. I think the others owe you an apology for what had happen in the banquet hall." Clef smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine with it now Clef, I'm not feeling upset anymore." She replied as she stands from the ground where they seated and they walk back in the castle as Clef holds her hand tightly like he will not let her go.

Lantis saw the two walking back to the castle. Still with stern look in his eyes, he looked at the water knight with somewhat suspicious but he tried to hide it as the two came closer to him. He didn't want to make Umi upset again like what had happen earlier at the banquet hall.

"Umi" the Cail called her name with his deep voice.

Umi was quite startled as she heard him call her name and gazed up to him with serious look on her eyes. She felt so serious whenever Lantis talk. She never really talked to him even before which make it quite awkward for her to have even just a bit of conversation with him.

"Uhm yes?" she replied.

Lantis bowed down to her like a gentle man.

"I apologize for my rude behavior towards you earlier this morning." His words are deep serious.

Umi felt his sincerity and blushed upon his gesture. "No, Lantis you don't have to apologize. I understand your side now. I was the one who should make an apology for my sudden walk out."

Lantis raised his head and noticed the mage tight grip of the water knight's hand. He was quite confused about what had happen to them but he chooses to ignore it for a moment. He drifted his sight to the mage still with sharp look in his eyes.

"Master Mage, I hope you don't mind if I'll talk to you later about some important matter." The Cail requested.

"If it is important then we could talk about it right now Lantis." The mage suggested.

Lantis looked at the water knight again a brief moment then back to the mage.

"This matter can wait Master. I suggest we talked about it later." The Cail insisted.

Clef was a bit curious about what he was going to tell him but accepted the Cail's offer.

"If it doesn't need an immediate action, well it's alright then. We can talk about it later in my study." The mage agreed.

The Cail bowed to them as a form of respect and excuses himself as he went on the other side of the castle. Umi was also curious about what Lantis was going to tell him as she gazed at Clef with worried look in her eyes. Clef can't also hide his curiosity and looked at the water knight beside him and felt her worried thoughts.

"Umi, I'm sure that everything is alright. You don't have to be bothered by what Lantis will tell me." He reassured the troubled knight.

Umi nodded and smiled a bit though deep inside her, she was eagerly wanted to know what it was.

They went inside the castle into the mage's study.

Quite confused Umi asked. "Uhm… So, what are we going to do here in your study?"

Clef smiled as he made a seat for Umi and as he seated on his desk.

"As a Master Mage of Cephiro, I really have a lot of things to do…" He explained but was interrupted by the water knight's words.

"Oh wait, so you mean you wanted me to stay here until you finished your work? That's going to be boring." She claimed as she sat down on the desk ignoring the seat that the mage had summoned for her.

"There are some books you could read here. Just grab something you like and as you see I summoned a seat for you to sit down because you are sitting on the papers I'm going to work on." He looked at the water knight with a gentle smile.

"Uhh Sorry… Clef, I'm really not into reading right now and I think I'm a bit hungry… do you want something to eat before getting into your work?" She stands up as she inquired.

"Well, I still have a lot of things to finish. Do you mind getting us some tea?" Clef said as he looked at the papers on his desk with uncertain kind of look.

"I don't mind it. Wait for me here while I get something for us to eat." Umi left a smile on her face as she leave the study hurriedly.

On her way to the kitchen, he passed by Lantis still having a sharp look in his eyes. He was on his way to Clef's study. He didn't even greet her along the way but just nodded at her. She knew Lantis wouldn't really have a friendly look or attitude and she just understands how he acts to people around him. Umi can't help but feel curious on what he will going to tell the mage and tried to ignore it as she went into the kitchen.

Lantis arrived at the front door of the mage's study. Clef sensed his presence as he immediately opened the door for him before the Cail knock. Lantis came in, his eyes still have that stern kind of look but and it was obvious that he felt something wrong. The mage closed the door as the Cail started to make his words.

"Master Mage, I apologize for bothering you but I sensed something wrong in the castle." In deep voice he stated.

"Strange, but I didn't even sensed it. What is it that you sensed Lantis?" Clef further inquired.

"It's a strange aura that I never had sensed before in this Castle…" He paused for a moment.

"Tell me about it Lantis." The mage was confused as he commanded the Cail to continue.

"The aura was quite weak but I sensed darkness from it… and I'm afraid that I sensed it a while upon meeting Umi at the throne room." He stated firmly as if accusing the water knight for having it.

"You mean you sensed a dark aura upon Umi?" The mage looked sharply into the cail's eyes. He was a bit confused for he never sensed the same thing on Umi.

"I was with her the whole day Lantis, and I never sensed such aura that you are telling me now. Are you sure that the aura belongs to her?" He can't hide his worried feelings. He doesn't want to make suspicions on the water knight's presence but on what the Cail just said, he just can't help but feel in denial.

Clef knew Lantis and trusted him more than anybody else. He was his former student and without any doubt he knew he could rely on him. The mage couldn't believe on what the Cail just told him. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't just ignore what he just said.

"I sensed the same aura again as I passed by on you two earlier in the garden. I am certain that the aura belongs to Umi." He stated without any doubt.

Clef can't help but worried. He doesn't even know what to command on the Cail after what he just told him. Then after a moment he made his statement.

"If that is the case then I will observe her myself and try to sense that kind of aura on her that you are talking about. But for now, please don't make any suspicions on her. I don't want her to feel distress. We have to make sure of that aura you are talking about really belongs to her. We don't want to make uncertain accusation towards her besides she is not our enemy." He commanded the cail.

"I understand Master." The Cail bowed to the Mage before he left his study.

The mage was bothered by what the Cail had told him. He doesn't want to act suspiciously on Umi for he never did sense anything from her. Although he was hesitant, he decided to make an investigation towards her as he didn't want to put aside the information that the Cail has given him.

Umi arrived at the kitchen. He looked for some tea on the pantry and some bread to bring on the mage's study. As she looked for some tea cups, Sierra unexpectedly approached her.

"Hey Umi, what are you doing?" The lady smith asked.

"Oh hi Sierra, I was looking for some tea cups." She smiled at her.

"Here it is" Sierra offered her one tea cup.

"Oh thank you Sierra but I need one more." She requested.

"A tea for two? Oh here it is." She asked curiously as she handed her another cup.

"Yes, I was going to have a tea with Clef in his study… uhm Thank you" She replied with a smile as she took the tea cup from the blonde.

"Oh really, quite strange… That old mage did not usually invite someone to have a tea on his study." The blonde stated.

"Is that so, well… Everyone acted so strange lately." Umi stated as she placed the tea and food on a tray.

The lady smith looked at her, examining her mood as she remembered what just happened earlier at the banquet hall.

"Umi, we didn't really mean to make you feel upset…" Before the lady smith said another word she was interrupted by the words of Umi.

"Sierra, it's okay. You don't have to apologize please. I'm fine now." She looked at her as if nothing happen and smiled as she carried the tray.

"I have to go now Sierra." She excuses herself and went straight to Clef's study.

The lady smith just looked at her as she made her way out of the kitchen. She felt something strange about her but she ignored it.

Umi arrived at the front door of the mage's study and heard Lantis from outside. She was so curious about their conversation and tried to eavesdrop. She was startled as the door open, she almost drop the tray she was holding. Lantis looked at her sharply in her eyes which made Umi felt awkward as she let a little smile on her lips towards him before he left the room. Umi sigh, she felt uncomfortable whenever passing by Lantis. Clef saw Umi and smiled at her as if nothing happen.

"I know this sounds rude but, I really felt awkward towards Lantis… I just felt that he is… uhm weird." The water knight commented as she put the tray on the desk.

"You know Lantis is a serious type of man, he maybe looked a bit peculiar but that's the kind of man he is." Clef smiled as he looked at the worried face of Umi.

"Uhm… I wonder what Hikaru liked about him." She whispered as she pours tea on their cups.

Clef looked at her straight in her blue eyes, sensing nothing as he examined her aura which made him bothered a lot about what the cail just told him.

 _"_ _I never doubt Lantis about his suspicions but how come I don't sense anything on Umi."_ He thought as he examined her every movement.

"I'll melt if you keep on staring me like that you know." Umi said as she noticed the mage gazing at her every movement.

"I'm just fond of looking at your gracious beauty Umi." He replied as he made a light smile in his lips.

Umi can't help but blushed on what he just said and took a sip of tea as she sat down. She felt flattered yet embarrassed hearing those words from the mage who just confessed his love for her.

"I guess I'll just scan some interesting books here. I think I want to read something now." She said as she went into the book shelves and looked for some books.

"Hmm… This looks interesting but I can't read this. I can't read Cephirean language you know." She said as she grabbed a thick dusty old leather book from the bookshelf.

Clef took a look on the book she was holding and smiled as he made a word.

"Well, that was a very good book you choose. It's about Legends in Cephiro." He explained.

"Legends? You have legends here too?" She asked curiously.

"Well I think every place has its own legends." The mage claimed as he tapped his staff casting a spell upon Umi.

Umi's eyes glittered upon the spell he casted then suddenly the words on the book became decipherable. She was surprised as she can now clearly understand each word from the book.

"Awesome, I didn't know you can do that." Her eyes were full of amazement like a child seeing magic for the first time.

"Then what do you expect a Master Mage can do?" He asked as he made a laugh upon Umi's reaction.

"Okay now. I know you can almost do anything. I was just amazed of what else you can do." She replied as if she wanted to see more of his magic.

Clef can't help but laugh at her reaction. He must admit that her presence made him feel more comfortable and lighter than before. Her child-like reaction made him want her even much more.

"Well, I think you better start your paper works so you could finish early. I'll just busy myself reading this book so I won't bother you. I'll wait for you until you finish." Umi suggested as she sat down on the seat that the mage summoned just in the corner.

Clef smiled as he gazed into his water knight. His water knight, his precious water knight namely Umi Ryuuzaki was beyond doubt his beloved woman. He smiled upon the thought that she was indeed actually with her side. He felt like he always wanted to be with her to keep her safe or rather just to keep her for himself. He never felt so selfish before but he didn't regret it. He looked at his paper works and started working on it as he let the water knight busy herself reading the book she chose.

After long hours of paper works finally the mage had finished it all. He stretched his long slender arms as he yawned. He looked at the window and noticed that it was already dark then his sight was drifted into his water knight. He smiled upon seeing her asleep quietly and peacefully like a goddess resting in the corner of his study. She must have not finished the book she was reading as she was still holding it tight in her chest. He stood up and went closer to her. He touched her soft rosy pale skin and caressed her.

 _"_ _I am sorry Umi, but I couldn't just disregard what Lantis had just said. I love you Umi and I promise to protect you."_ With worried look in his face he thought.

He took the book from her hand and put it in his desk. His long slender arms slid into her back and the other on her legs as he carried the water knight into his arms and bring her to her room. Gently he put her down in her soft cozy bed and put blanket on top of her. He placed the book that she read on the top of her bedside table. She was still sleeping like a goddess. Her lips parted like it was inviting. Clef gazed at her asleep, observing the gentle raise and fall of her chest. Then he kissed the water knight on her forehead saying goodnight before he left her room.

The mage went to his room to have a rest. He was still bothered about the water knight's aura. Clef did his best to sense the aura that Lantis had sensed into her but he just can't feel it. He began to doubt the Cail but he felt the seriousness of his reaction upon telling him the aura which makes it hard for him to ignore.

 _"_ _There must have been something wrong… I couldn't sense anything on her. Her aura was the same like before."_ Feelings of uneasiness bothered the mage for that night. He cannot help but worried for the knight and for Cephiro.

 _"_ _Whatever that aura is, I promise to protect her in any way I can,"_ This was his last thoughts before he got into sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Every chapter is getting even longer LOL I'm not getting even closer to the plot yet but I'm getting there. I just love Clef and Umi being together. More chapters to come... Please let me know your comments or whatsoever. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4 - DreamxLegendxPower

**Chapter 4 – Dream x Legend x Power**

 **PREVIEW:** A strange dream troubled the water knight as it reveals a mysterious person from an old legend. A legend which unfold the mystery of the Forest of Silence and the power beneath it. The water knight's newfound power has been revealed but it's purpose were still quite uncertain.

 **AN:** Here I include some new characters made originally by me.

* * *

Deep in the night as the water knight sleeps, the moonlight struck into her calm façade. Her eyes twitched as she began to have a dream.

She saw a woman standing on a cliff, with long silver hair that has been blown gently by the wind as the moonlight shine bright into her. She was wearing armor almost similar to her blue armor when she was on her Rune God Selece only it has a golden entrenched detailed symbol of dragon on its metal plates. It was like a more enhanced form of her armor which she never had. Looking at her closely she saw her holding a familiar weapon, a rapier that was exactly like hers. In front of her was Selece, she was like talking to him as she caress the blue dragon. Then she looked at Umi with a sorrow look in her azure colored eyes. Those eyes were exactly just like her. Then her soft red lips parted as if she was going to say a word but there wasn't any word that came out. As she looked at that woman she can sense that she was in need of her help. She wanted to talk to her but everything was in mute. Even she can't make any word or sound. Then all of a sudden she fell off the cliff falling into darkness. She shouted but there was no sound. Everything was in dead silence, a disturbing silence, it was deafening. There was a light that struck her face it was so bright that she closed her eyes and twitch. Her heart was in race and suddenly she opened her eyes. Umi looked at the window, it was already morning. She got up on her bed and realized that it was only just a dream. Her dreams felt so real, it was eccentric. She held her hand on her chest and felt the loud beat of her heart. She felt a bit nervous but then she snapped at the thought of reality of how did she came into her own bed. Her last memory was when she was reading a book in Clef's study.

"I must have fall into sleep while reading." She realized.

She rubbed her eyes and yawn as she dangled her feet into the side of her bed. She felt so tired even though she just slept. She noticed the book of Cephirean legends that she was reading last night was on her table.

"Oh yes, I haven't finished the book yet" She grabbed the book and flipped its pages.

 _"_ _That girl in my dream…"_ her heart skipped a beat upon the thought.

 _"_ _She must be some character in the legend that I am reading last night. I must have been so hooked up in the story that I even pictured it through my dream."_ She was calmed upon her realization.

"Oh wait, if I fell asleep last night in Clef's study… Maybe Clef brought me in here." She smile upon her thoughts and stood up from where she seated.

Feeling so light, she decided to take a warm bath before going out of her room. She placed the book into her bed and went into her bathroom filling the tub with warm water. She got undressed and dipped her exhausted body in to the warm refreshing water. She felt relaxed as the soothing warm water envelopes her body. Then she closed her eyes as she relaxed. A moment later a knock on her door interrupted her. She was quite startled as she heard the voice from the other side of the door.

"Umi?" The mage called.

"Oh, Clef… I was just having a bath for a while" she responded as her voice echoes.

"I apologize for coming in without notice. I came by to bring you breakfast. I'll just leave it here on your table." The mage said.

"Oh wait Clef, I'm almost done." She said as she get herself out of the water and dry herself with a towel.

After drying herself, she realized, she forgot to bring her dress inside the bathroom. She immediately grabbed another dry towel and wrapped it around her body as she went out of the bathroom. Clef was surprised as the door from her bathroom opened. The steam inside the bathroom escaped as the water knight stepped outside with a dry towel wrapped around on her bare body. Clef was stunned. He blushed upon seeing the water knight fresh from the bath. Her skin was rosy pale and her long cerulean hair was also wrapped in a towel with bits of hair that escaped. Her smell was like freshly bloomed lavender which filled her entire room. Her lovely smell was inviting and enchanting. The mage can't help but glance on her from head to foot. His heart was in race, it was beating loud and he can feel it. Cold sweat escaped from his body as he made a tight grip on his staff. The water knight, he felt that he was being unintentionally seduced by her. He never felt such thing before in his entire life. He was now more like a man than a mage and his water knight, he knew she had changed. She was not a naïve little girl anymore. She was now a woman, a grown woman who was capable of seducing him. He took a deep swallow as he finally began to say a word.

"Uh… Umi, I think you should get yourself properly dressed first." The mage suggested as he turned his head away from her avoiding an awkward eye contact.

"I'm sorry Clef, I forgot to get my clothes inside the closet. Uhm… I'll just get it and get dress back inside the bathroom." She replied as she made her way into her closet to look for something to wear.

While Umi was looking for something to wear, Clef took another glance at her. He can't help but to be caught in her alluring beauty. His long glance was quite enough for Umi to notice. She looked back at him noticing his gaze and she smile.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she saw the mage feeling quite uneasy.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry." He replied as he avoided another eye contact.

Umi paused for a while with confusion then giggled at his reaction and realized that maybe she hit the man out of him.

"What seems to be funny Umi?" The mage asked curiously as his cheeks turned into red.

Umi removed the towel in her head letting her long damp cerulean hair down as she went closer to the mage as if taunting him. With sultry look in her eyes she held her hand on the mage's pale cheeks. She let out a mischievous grin in her rosy red lips as she moved an inch closer to him. The mage was stunned by her unexpected action. He can't even move a muscle. His eyes widened as he felt the loud beat of his heart. He obviously doesn't know how to properly react on that situation. He was sweating. He felt the heat surrounding his body. A strange feeling he never thought he will feel on that very moment. He can't resist the temptation she was giving him. She parted her lips as he smells her peppermint breath. Then she planted a gentle kiss on him. He closed his eyes feeling her gentle lips that touched his. He can't help the feeling she was giving him. A feeling of love, passion and desire all mixed up in his heart as he kissed back the water knight deeper. Using his one hand he grabbed Umi on her waist pressing her tightly into his body. She did not resist as she wrapped her arm around his neck. The kiss was passionate. Their desire for each other was overflowing that it consumed them. That kiss that seems like forever last for a minute and was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Umi distanced herself to the mage as she heard the knock. She looked at the door and headed back to the closet as she picked up a dress. Clef didn't say a word as he kept an eye on Umi's actions. The water knight went inside the bathroom and closed it. Another knock was made outside the room and was opened a little while. Clef felt like he just turned into stone as he can't move where he stood. He was still in that state of shock on what just happen earlier. The door opened wide revealing the person behind the knock that interrupted their moment. It was Sierra. Sierra was a bit confused seeing the master mage inside the water knight's room.

"Master Mage? What are you doing here? And where is Umi?" quizzically she asked.

Clef paused as he slowly processed the words she just said.

"Umi? She was in the bathroom getting dress. I just went here to bring her some breakfast." He answered.

"Oh, I see… I was just going to ask her if she would like to join us in the village to get some supplies. I just thought that she would like to see the villagers." She explained.

"I think that would be great. She might get bored inside the castle doing nothing." He replied.

Umi just finished getting dressed and went outside to see Sierra.

"Oh Sierra, what brought you here?" She asked with a smile as if nothing happen.

"I thought you might want to join us for a visit at the village." The lady smith stated.

"Well, I really have nothing to do yet… Of course I love to." She agrees with a smile.

"If that's the case then you should take your breakfast now Umi before going with them." Clef suggested with a smile as he looked at the tray he prepared for Umi.

"That's right. I can't go there with an empty stomach." The water knight claimed as she sat down on the bed and looked at the tray of food at her table.

"Alright then, so we will wait for you at the lobby." Sierra smiled as she made her way out of her room.

Umi smiled as she took a taste on her breakfast.

"Hmmm… This is good Clef. Did you cooked it?" she asked as she took a spoonful of the soup.

"Well, I did my best to cook. Does it taste right?" he inquired.

"Yes it was Clef. I love it." She smiled as she took another spoonful of the soup.

"Thank you…" The mage gazed at her smiling.

"Uhm… Umi, what happen earlier…" Clef blushed as he opened the topic.

Before he made another word, Umi looked at him with a grin escaping from her lips as she made a word.

"I was just going to tease you but I never thought that it would end up like that. I mean, I was just carried away by my feelings. I apologize for that." She explained calmly.

"No Umi, it's alright. I just never had that kind of feeling before. I just felt weak that I can't even control myself from doing that." He explained further as his face turned brighter red.

Umi can't help but giggled. She finished her soup and drinks some tea as she made another response to Clef.

"Are you sure you wanted to talk about that matter right now? Because I don't think we have enough time for that as of now." She asked.

"Of course we could talk about it later on after your visit to the village. Well, I supposed you should get ready now. They are probably waiting for you." He said with a bit unsatisfied look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Clef, I promise to continue this later on." She said as she let out a mischievous smile escaped from her lips.

Clef was a bit surprised as his heart skipped a beat as she say the word 'continue'. His thoughts were all mixed up.

 _"_ _Continue? What does she mean to continue? Is it the thing that we are doing earlier before Sierra interrupted us?"_ The mage flushed about the thought as he unintentionally let out a little smile on his lips.

Indeed the mage do wanted to continue what had gotten earlier with the water knight although he never show it to her. The water knight let out a little smile on him as she kissed the mage into his cheeks.

"I think I have kept them wait for quite too long now. Shall we go now?" She said excitedly.

The water knight grabbed the mage's arms as she drag the mage out from her room. Together, they went into the lobby.

"Hey guys, I hope I didn't made you wait that long." Umi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well actually you are just right in time. We just finished packing thinks up for a trade." Caldina replied as she hopped into the horse.

"Let's go now Umi, we don't want to catch dark as we get back." Sierra stated as she grabbed a horse.

"You could ride on my horse if you like Umi." Ascot offered.

"Oh thank you Ascot." She smiled as she clutches the leash that Ascot handed her.

Umi rode the horse efficiently like she had ride a horse before. Not to mention but Umi had an equestrian lesson at young age and could somehow know how to tame or ride a horse.

"Be careful Umi." The mage said as he smiled at the water knight before she galloped her horse.

Ascot, Lafarga, Caldina, Sierra and Umi arrived at the village. Everyone is looking forward seeing the Magic Knight that saved them from Zagato and Debonair. The villagers gathered as they give a warm welcome to their hero. Umi was surprised for their warm welcome and went down from her horse. Then a small little girl approached her giving her a purple flower.

"Miss Water knight, this is for you because you are pretty like this flower." The little girl said as she offered Umi the flower she had.

"Oh thank you…" She smiled as she took the flower that the little girl gave him.

"Mother! Is she Verona? The sorceress in the legend that grandma told me." The boy exclaimed with excitement upon seeing the magic knight.

"No my dear. She is a different person." The mother replied gently as she made a little smile towards the knight.

"So, you're also fond of listening to some legends? You know I love legends too. It's really interesting." The water knight claimed as she bended down her knees to meet the sight of the boy and smiled tapping his head gently.

"You like legends too? My grandma always tells the legend of the forest of Silence." The boy excitedly said with amazement that can obviously see in his eyes.

"Oh really, I would love to hear that legend." The water knight giggled.

"You do? My grandma would be so happy to tell you that story… would you like to come into our home?" The boy invited excitedly.

"Oh my dear, I think our magic knight has a lot more things to do now…" The mother grabbed the boy's hand as she explained.

"Oh no, not really. I am not that busy. How generous of your son to invite me into your home and I would really appreciate to come with you." The water knight said as she accepted the boy's offer.

"Are you sure Miss Water knight?" The mother asked with a bit surprise look in her eyes.

"Of course." She smiled back to the mother as she stood up.

"Well Umi, I guess Ascot will be the one to accompany you there." Sierra said as she heard her conversation with the villagers.

"I can handle myself." Umi insisted.

"I'll also insist to go with you Umi…" Ascot said with a smile as he blushed.

"Well, alright then if can't prevent you from coming." She smiled towards the summoner.

"Oh great. Come on." The boy excitedly grabbed Umi's hand and took her into his house to see her grandma. The summoner followed them quickly.

"Oh grandma! The water knight is here… She wants to hear your story about the legend of the forest of Silence." The boy can't hide his excitement as he took a chair for them to sit.

The mother prepared some bread and tea for them and seated next to her son while Ascot seated next to Umi.

"The water knight?" The old woman said with a bit surprised in her face.

"Good morning grandma, your grandson just told me that you are telling him some legends and I love to hear those legends too." She said politely to the old woman.

"I invited her grandma… Does she look like Verona the water sorceress?" The boy exclaimed.

The old woman examined the water knight from head to foot looking at her like a specimen under a microscope. The old woman sat just in front of the water knight and with a serious look in her face she said.

"Your Azure eyes it really does resemble the water sorceress…" She said in a low tone voice.

 _"_ _This old woman is like creeping me out. Who is this Verona they are talking about anyway?"_ the water knight thought.

"Come on grandma tell us the story…" the boy insisted excitedly.

"Why does the water knight want to hear that legend?" The old woman asked.

"Well, your grandson kept on comparing me with this sorceress Verona. I would like to know her." She smiled as she explained.

"Alright then…" The old woman sighs as she took a sip of her tea before telling the story.

"Long long time ago, about 1000 decades before the last pillar Princess Emeraude there were three known sorceress in Cephiro. It was Auris, Verona and Cresta, they were sisters. They were powerful and skillful sorcerers of their time and each of them possessed different power and skills. Cresta the youngest with long beautiful curly golden hair and emerald eyes has the power of wind and skilled on healing. Verona the middle child with long silver straight hair and azure colored eyes has the power of water and was skilled in magic. Auris the eldest with short black wavy hair and scarlet eyes has the power of fire and was skilled in combat. They all can control the elements they possessed and Verona was the most powerful of the three for her talent in the use of magic is innate in her. Auris was chosen to become the second Pillar of Cephiro for she possessed the strongest will among the three and Cresta was indeed the fairest among them." The old woman paused for a while as she sips another tea from her cup.

As the old woman introduced the characters from the legend, Umi suddenly had a brief flashback of her dream last night.

 _"_ _The woman with long silver hair and azure colored eyes… Verona… She was the woman I saw from my dream."_ She thought.

 _"_ _I think this legend was from the book I am reading last night… but wait, I can't even remember reading a single page from it."_ She thought further as she cupped her hand into her chin with serious look in her eyes.

Then the old woman continued.

"Cresta met a man from Autozam named Lancer and fell in love with him. Lancer was one of the great commanders in Autozam and he planned on invading Cephiro but was hindered as Verona threatened to kill him after she found out the reason for his visit." The old man was interrupted as the summoner made a comment.

"Even in legend, Autozam seems to be consistent in invading Cephiro…"

"Oh I'm sorry please continue…" He muttered. As he realized he interrupted the old woman.

"Lancer stayed in Cephiro for quite long time to be with Cresta but Verona forbids their love for she did not trust the commander. Then Lancer offered Cresta to come with him to Autozam but Verona found out their plan and she was in rage as she tried to separate the two. Cresta threatened her sister of killing herself if she did something bad to the commander. With fear of killing herself, Verona came up with a plan. Verona took Cresta away from the commander locking her in a room as she talk with Lancer. Using her magic, Verona deceived the commander showing him that Cresta wasn't really in love with him. The commander was in great despair. Verona thought that he will leave Cephiro but to her shock she found out that the commander had killed himself. Soon after that Cresta found out what happen to the commander and then committed suicide." There was a trace of sadness in the eyes of the old woman as she paused for a while.

"That… That wasn't a nice story…" Umi commented as her eyes turned gloomy.

"Verona regretted what she have done and blamed herself for the death of her sister. Her power overflowed and sadness consumed her. The power was too much for her to control even Auris cannot stop it. Verona isolated herself in a forest to prevent her from hurting anyone and with overflowing power she created a dark stone that turned any living creature into notorious monster to prevent anyone from entering the forest. Auris was aware of her overflowing power and in order to prevent it she cast a spell within the forest, a spell that could prevent the use of any other spell within its vicinity."

"Now I understand why the forest was cursed." Ascot realized as he listened more of the story.

"Auris then, conceal her spirit using her own magic for she knew that the power Verona had will soon consume her in darkness that she might destroy everything." The old woman stopped as she took a sip of her now cold tea.

 _"_ _A legend? I thought it was supposed to be just a myth but it seems like everything she said just happened. The dark stone that turned any living things into a monster, I remembered that we destroyed it the first time we got here."_ She thought deeply as she looked at her cold tea.

"I think that story was not meant for kids because it's tragic." Ascot commented.

"But it is a legend young man, and it doesn't always have a happy ending." The old woman replied.

"Your story… It seems like it really happen…" Umi said in a low tone of voice with serious look in her eyes.

"Some believed its true and some just consider it as a story, nothing but a legend… but you young knight… I can see it in you that you believed that it is true." The old woman noticed.

Umi was surprised upon her statement. It was quite unusual but she felt that the story did happen a long time ago. She has no basis but there is a strange feeling in her heart that says it was true.

"In my long existence here I never really heard that story before." Ascot claimed.

"What happen to Verona after Auris concealed her spirit?" Umi asked curiously in a serious manner.

"Nobody knows what happen to her, but some said that the power still lies beneath the forest waiting for its owner to obtain it. Many people have tried to look for it but they failed. It was also said that the power chooses its owner that it cannot be taken away by those who are unworthy of it." The old woman explained.

"Don't tell me you really believed that story Umi." Ascot said as he noticed Umi's serious facial expression.

Umi didn't say a word. She was more curious about the legend and wanted to know more about it. The story seems etched in her mind. She knew there was something more in the story and wanted to know it. Then she remembered the book she left in her room. A knock on the door snapped Umi's focused thoughts.

The mother opened it and it was Caldina.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. We just finished getting some supplies and it's quite dangerous to travel at dark so… I'm afraid that we should get going now." Caldina said as she put a little smile on her lips.

Ascot stood up and bowed at the old woman as a form of respect.

"Thank you for sharing your story and for the kind welcome at your home." The summoner politely said.

Umi stood up and like what the summoner did. She bowed to them and looked at the little boy who just fell asleep.

"Thank you grandma for your warm welcome, I hope to see you again and please say my gratitude to this little boy when he wakes up." She pats the boy's head gently and smiled.

The old woman smiled back at the water knight and waved hand as they left the village.

Umi travel with troubled thoughts as the legend keeps on wandering in her mind.

 _"_ _Verona… is she the woman who appeared on my dream? Have I read that story last night? Why can't I remember anything from last night?"_ full of questions troubled her mind. She can't explain the meaning of her dream but it seems like there was something more on it.

Umi can't help but be bothered by those thoughts throughout their travel back to the castle.

"Is there something wrong Umi?" Sierra noticed her long silence.

"It was nothing Sierra." She answered with a little smile.

"Umi, are you still thinking about that legend the old woman told you?" Ascot asked as he galloped his horse next to Umi.

Umi shook her head and made a little smile towards the summoner. Her gesture was a lie for she was deeply bothered by the legend. After a long travel, they finally arrived at the castle before dusk and Clef was at the entrance waiting for the water knight. He smiled upon seeing her from a far.

"It's a good thing that you all arrived before dusk. How was your visit in the village?" The mage consulted.

"The village was fine Master Mage. They still have enough supplies that could last for years." Lafarga replied.

"Well that was good news that we should tell the prince." The mage said as he drifted his sight towards the water knight.

He noticed the water knight's uneasiness. It was obvious in her eyes that she was thinking of something deeply. Her aura was a bit calm but bothered. He approached the water knight, puzzled on what had happen to her in the village.

"Umi, you seemed so uneasy, is there something wrong that happen in the village?" The mage inquired with concern.

"Nothing. I was just tired Clef, I think I need a rest." Her response was cold as if she didn't want to talk about it.

Clef did not bother to ask more for she looked so tired. Umi left the group and went immediately to her room. She changed her clothes into her cozy night gown and lay down in bed starring at the tall ceiling with thoughts that bothered her. She grabbed the book beside her and sat down on her bed. Troubled by the legend, she flipped the old book and read the first page.

"The Legendary Sorceress" she whispered the title.

She breathed deeply as she was about to start to read it but a knock on her door interrupted her. She drifted her sight to the door and immediately went closer to it to open. To her surprise it was Clef behind the door.

"Umi, I am sorry to disturb you. I was just worried about you. Ascot told me that you are troubled by a story that one of the villagers told you." He said as he entered her room.

"Ascot did say that? Oh… to be honest, yes I was just a bit troubled by it." She said as she looked down avoiding an eye contact with the mage.

"I won't mind helping you of your troubled thoughts Umi. For decades of my existence here I know very well about Cephiro's legend more than anybody else." The mage claimed confidently.

Umi let the mage enter her room as she closed the door and sat down on her bed. It was no doubt that Clef knew a lot than anybody else and without hesitation she accepted his offer.

"One of the villagers told me a story about the three sorceress of Cephiro." She opened up the topic with serious look in her eyes.

"You mean Auris, Verona and Cresta? They were the legendary sorceress of Cephiro in fact they were the first magic knight for they created the rune gods, your swords and your armors." Clef stated as he summoned a seat for himself.

"They were… the first Magic knight?" Umi was surprised for the information she just got.

"Since they created your rune gods, weapons and armor I could say that they were the first legendary magic knights" the mage confirm.

"So the legend was true?" She stared at the mage with curious look in her eyes that wanted more answer.

"Before you, Fuu and Hikaru came here, the legend remained as a legend, nothing but a story in an old book. But when you three were summoned by Princess Emeraude the legend seems to be true." the mage answered seriously as he looked on the water knight's confused looking eyes.

Umi's heart skipped a beat she felt a mild burning sensation on her chest. She held her hand on her chest ignoring the sensation she felt.

"Verona was the sorceress of water right?" she asked the mage.

"Yes, she was the most powerful sorceress of all. Her special abilities were focused on her element which is water but she was also skilled in any other elements that made her the most powerful sorceress of all." The mage stated.

"The old woman told me that because of the death of her sister Cresta, her aura turned into despair and her power grew and overflowed." She said as if clarifying the mage.

"Sadly it is true. She wasn't able to control her power that she isolated herself in a forest to protect everyone against her own power and she asked her sister Auris to conceal her along with her growing power." The mage replied.

Suddenly the mild burning sensation on Umi's chest was followed by mild pain. Her heart was beating fast as she clenched her fist into her chest. The mage noticed something wrong with her that she felt uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Umi?" The mage asked worriedly as he held his one hand on Umi's shoulder.

Clef suddenly snapped as he felt a strange aura around Umi. Perhaps it was the aura that Lantis has been talking about. The mage noticed that the aura around her was turning dark and stronger. Umi's pain and burning sensation on her chest suddenly became severe. She was breathing fast gasping for air. Clef embraced her trying to calm her down.

"What happen Umi? Tell me please!" the mage exclaimed worriedly.

Umi can't speak a word for she was still in pain. Clef noticed her guarding behavior on her chest and as he tried to remove her hand from covering her chest he was shocked on what he saw. There was a glowing symbol in her chest that burned that part of her clothes. He was about to touch it but he felt a strong power in that symbol that burned his hand a bit. He was worried and scared of what was happening to her. He was in a state of shock but remained calmed on the situation. He tried to think of a spell that could help her but he can't think of anything for he never encountered such situation before. After a moment, the burning sensation and pain on her chest settle. Umi was a bit relieved but was still gasping for air. She was cold and exhausted.

"Clef…" She called his name before she passed out.

"Umi.." He held her in his arms and placed her in bed.

He was confused on what just happen to her. He hold Umi's hand tightly hiding his fear towards the knight. He remembered the aura he felt on Umi and tries to sense it again but he failed. He looked at Umi's chest and found the symbol. It was like a tattoo and it was not glowing anymore. He tried to touch it and a vision suddenly came into him.

It was an image of a woman, with silver long hair wearing the armor same as Umi. He didn't saw his appearance for she was seeing her at her back. Then he was snapped back into reality. With eyes widened and fear that surrounds his heart he can't believe what he just saw.

"Verona…" he called her name as he stared at the unconscious knight beside him.

"It can't be…" he said in whisper as he holds Umi's hand tightly.

Clef never left her room. He was still worried for the water knight and bothered about the aura that he suspected was Verona's aura. He tried to recall the legend as if trying to figure out how Umi got her unusual power. Clef put aside his staff and lay down next to Umi staring at her calm façade as he caressed her cheek. At that moment he can no longer hide his fear. Fear of losing her once more. He can't imagine the pain that will cause him to lose the water knight. His weakness has been obviously shown that very moment but at the same time he felt that it is now time for him to protect her. Now that he has foreseen the danger on her situation. He did not know how to start but his heart was determined not to let anything bad happen to her. A moment later he fell asleep beside her, still holding her hand tightly as if never letting her go.

The sun rises and it was already morning. The light from the bright sun struck Umi's façade as if waking her up. Her eyes twitched as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked beside her and found the mage still sleeping quietly holding her hand so tightly. She was then confused and tried to remember what happen last night. She tried to let go of the mage's tight grip but her movement wake him up.

"Umi… you're awake now." The mage made his first word as he hold Umi's quite loosened hold.

"I.. I'm sorry to wake you up… I… I just can't remember what happen last night." Umi replied with confused thoughts.

Clef sat down as he glanced at the water knight and kissed her in her forehead. Umi sat down on her bed and noticed the burned part of her night gown.

"Clef, what happen? This is the same part that had burned my clothes the other night." Confused she asked.

"Umi, what happen last night confuses me too. There was a symbol on your chest that resembles the water sign. Do you know where you got that?" The mage inquired with serious look in his face.

Umi looked at her chest finding out the tattooed symbol that the mage has been talking about. She was surprised upon seeing it. She touched it as she went immediately in front of the mirror for a better look.

"I don't know what this symbol is. I never had this thing before in my world. I must have got it in here…" her eyes widened at she recalled what happen to her last night.

"The pain that I had last night… I remember having the same feeling when I was at the forest of silence…" She looked at the mage with fear in her eyes.

Clef's made a sharp look in his eyes as he remembered what the water knight had told her when he found her unconscious at the forest of silence. She said that the burned part of her clothes was due to an explosion of an orb. The mage's eyes widened as he found the old book on her bed. He flipped the book as if looking for a specific page from it. Then he found what he was looking for. With shock in his face he saw the image of the symbol same as the one that Umi had in her chest.

"Umi, I hate to tell you this but the symbol you had in your chest is the same symbol that Auris made to conceal Verona's power." Clef's hand clenched, he was biting his lips he can no longer hide his fear.

"I don't understand Clef… Does it mean I had Verona's power?" with eyes widened she asked.

"I am not sure about it Umi but it seems that your conclusion is true." Clef stated as he looked at the image from the book, avoiding an eye contact with Umi.

"I feel a strange power within me but I don't feel it overflowing. I felt that the power is calm and not dark at all." She claimed as she let the aura flow into her calmly.

"You should be careful using that power Umi. You are not that skilled enough to handle such power but I can teach you to control it." He stated worriedly.

"Is this power will be like of Verona? I'm scared that I might accidentally hurt someone. I don't like to have so much power that I cannot control." She stated as she can't hide her fear. She was trembling.

"Umi, don't be afraid of it. I am here to help you control your power so you will never hurt anyone here. Just don't let fear consume you Umi for your emotion will reflect the power you had just like what had happen to Verona." He stated wisely as he stood up and grabbed Umi's hand.

Umi sighed heavily as she tried to calm herself. She smiled a little but her eyes were still filled with worries.

"I don't understand why I have this kind of power. I don't want it with me Clef because I never felt needing of it right now. Is there any other way to make this power remove from me?" She inquired the mage.

"I will try my best to know how to remove Verona's power on you but as of now you should learn how to control it. I will give back your armor and the magic you had." The mage stated as he grabbed his staff.

"Bestow magic!" He casts as he tapped his staff.

Umi was surrounded by light and her gloves appeared on her sight. She reached for her gloves and wears it. Umi looked at the mage with a bit of smile and went into her closet to get dressed.

"We must go down now. Everyone should know what happen." Clef looked serious as he turned his back and went closer to the door.

"Clef… I'm sorry." The water knight turned her head down as tears started to form in her azure eyes.

"Why are you apologizing to me Umi? You have not done anything wrong." The mage drifted his sight towards the water knight.

"I… I just felt that I did something wrong… Having this power inside me felt so wrong… I'm afraid that everyone will look at me as enemy." She can't help but blame herself. Tears flow down on her pale cheek.

"Umi, you are not an enemy. You should never think that way. The power you have now is a gift from a well known kind-hearted sorceress. You should not be afraid of it for you know in yourself that you are not going to use it in a wrong way." The mage reassured her.

The water knight felt relieved on what he just said. Though nervous, she grabbed Clef's hand tightly as they made their way to the throne room to meet the others.

* * *

 **AN:** Ohh! were getting closer to the plot... Inserting new character is quite challenging to me. I hope you like those characters I created.More chapters to come... Please let me know your comments or whatsoever. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5 - MagicxEmotionxControl

**Chapter 5 – Magic x Emotion x Control**

 **PREVIEW:** A threat or protection? The meaning of Umi's newfound power was still in doubt. Umi and Clef being a couple seems to be difficult as other emotions arises.

* * *

Everyone was at the throne room when Umi and Clef arrived as expected. Ferio approached the water knight and bowed to her as he made his apology for what had happen the other day. Umi was surprised by his gesture and accepted his apology with sincerity. Everyone seated as if they were expecting a serious meeting.

"So, everyone is here. I think we should start this meeting now." Caldina exclaimed.

Ferio called everyone for a meeting regarding the status of the villages nearby. He was unaware of what had happen with Umi this pass few days and before he said a word Clef made his first announcement.

"I would like to apologize Ferio, but I need to announce something more serious than the well status of our villages." Clef exclaimed as everyone looked at him with confused expression.

Umi was a bit nervous she can't help but tremble in fear of everyone blaming her.

 _"_ _If this power will bring trouble to Cephiro, I will curse myself for having this."_ She thought as she looked down avoiding an eye contact with anyone.

"What is it master mage? Is there a threat in Cephiro?" The prince asked in a low tone of voice.

"I would believe that this is not a threat but everyone should know that there is a strong power that surrounds our castle, some of you may not sense it for it was still weak but sooner or later it may become more powerful." The mage hinted as he paused for a while.

"I don't understand master mage." The prince was confused.

"Umi had possessed a magic much stronger than before and too powerful for her to handle." The mage stated.

"Much stronger than before? But how? And why?" The prince asked as his mind was more confused as he drifted his sight towards the water knight.

"If you heard a legend about the concealed magic of sorceress Verona at the forest of Silence the said magic was found by Umi unintentionally." The mage stated with serious look in his eyes.

"Sorceress Verona? Uhm… never heard that story before." Caldina muttered.

"I just heard about it yesterday from one of the villagers. The sorceress was said to have an uncontrollable magic that she isolated herself in the forest of Silence to protect everyone against her magic." The summoner explained.

"Ascot was right. She isolated herself in that forest and her magic power was concealed by Auris in a form of an orb and that orb was hidden beneath the forest." The mage further explained.

"The old woman from the village said that her power is waiting for its true owner and only the owner could possess that magic." Ascot stated.

"I remember the legend of the three sorceresses but I thought it was just a myth." Sierra commented with curious look in her eyes.

"If that legend was true, why did that magic chose Umi?" Ferio asked quizzically as he cupped his hand on her chin.

"Verona is the sorceress of water. She was the one who created Selece, her armor and escudo. Umi resembles her personality and power which is why, I think that the magic chose her." The mage explained his opinion.

Everybody's sight drifted towards the magic knight which made her feel uncomfortable. She looked down as she clenched her fist tightly on her lap. Ferio noticed her uneasiness as he tried to calm her anxiety.

"Umi, you don't have to be afraid of it. We trusted you and we know you can handle this power you had. You're not a threat in Cephiro and I believe that this power you had will help us in some other way." Ferio reassured her with a calm tone of voice.

Umi's eyes were quite teary. She was relieved after Ferio made his words. She let out a little smile on her lips as she tried to calm her fear.

"I promise, I won't let anything bad happen in this place again as long as I am here. With this magic, I will protect this place no matter what even if it causes my life in trouble." She said with full determination looking confidently on everyone but suddenly a thought came into her mind which made her changed her mood that quick.

"… but if this power will be of threat to Cephiro, I will do the same as Verona did and Clef…" She paused as she looked at the mage with fear and worried look in her eyes.

"… if by chance that I failed to control this power, I want you to do what Auris did. If concealing me with my power will be the only way to save Cephiro please do it." The gloomy look in her face suddenly shifted into sharp and determined look.

She was serious on what she just said. Clef was surprised upon hearing those words from her. He knew in himself that he couldn't do that to her. Not now that his love for her grew even more. He can't imagine losing her and to accept her request of concealing her is like a torture to him that he can't even bear to imagine doing it.

"No!" Clef exclaimed in a deep tone of voice with furrowed expression in his face. He clenched his hand making a tight grip of his staff. He bit his lips as he tried to control his anger.

"I will not let it happen to you Umi. I will not risk your life even if you wanted to. I will teach you how to control your magic so don't make anymore conclusions." The mage stated firmly.

Umi's eyes widened upon seeing the mage's reaction. She never had seen her like that before. His calm mood suddenly had turned into something fierce. She was surprised seeing that side of the mage but she felt his deep concern for her. Her eyes had shown a calm worried look as she let a little smile on her lips. Her tears almost fell down from her cheek but she wiped it with her hand before it fell. Everyone was surprised on what the water knight just said as they give a concern look towards her.

"Umi, we will help you get through with this. You had risk your life before for saving us and now that you're life is at stake we can't just let you face this trouble alone. No matter what, we will save you from whatever danger this magic will cause you." The summoner stated with determined and concerned look in his eyes.

Umi felt their concern for her. Her tears just fell from her eyes endlessly. She made a tight embrace to the mage as if never letting him go for she felt a bit guilty on what she just said earlier.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Clef's mood had calmed down as the water knight embraced him. He felt the sadness in her heart and he embraced back to comfort her.

"It's alright Umi. I apologize for yelling at you." The mage whispered in a low tone of voice.

Everyone's eyes were drifted towards the two.

"Seeing the two of them like this makes me think that they were lovers." Caldina whispered as she poked Ascot with her elbow.

"Cut that out Caldina! You shouldn't think like that." Ascot said annoyingly with a bit of jealous look in his eyes.

"Aww… You're jealous aren't you?" She teased.

"Stop that Caldina!" The summoner said with annoyed look in his eyes. He stood up from where he seated and walk himself out of the throne room.

Caldina was a bit guilty and surprised by his sudden action.

"Oopps… I think I have gone too far on that one." She whispered with a bit smile.

"You better stop teasing him with Umi." Lafarga whispered in a low serious tone of voice.

"Oh, come on he was just a boy… he shouldn't take it that seriously. I was just teasing around, it doesn't really mean what I said is actually a fact." She whispered to Lafarga as she drifted her sight to the mage and the water knight.

"Or was it really… a fact." She doubted her words seeing the two embraced for quite too long.

Lafarga did not make another word as he looked at Caldina with a bit of doubt in his eyes. The two never said a word but it seems like they were having a same thoughts about the two.

Umi released her embrace towards the mage as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. With calm feeling, she let out a smile on her lips and her cheeks turned red, feeling embarrassed on what she just did. Clef too blushed for a second then his color turned to normal as he made a word.

"Umi, we should start training your magic as soon as possible." The mage stated.

Umi nodded as she looked at the mage.

"Well I think there are no more things that needed to be talk about, so shall we go back on our posts now?" The prince called out the meeting.

 _"_ _I just hope that this would not get any worse. I just have to trust her and master Clef."_ The prince thought as he watched them leave the room.

Everyone has gone back to their posts. Umi went to the study together with the mage as they will about to begin their training. This was actually the first time that she will be formally taught by Clef some magic for the magic she knew were just learnt in a brief moment without any form of training. Umi was a bit of scared but at the same time excited for she will learn new magic with the mage. They arrived at Clef's study with a bit of nervousness Umi made a word.

"Are you sure that you will go to teach me some magic here in your study? I was just worried that I might break something." Umi said with worried look in her face.

"What you are going to learn now Umi is about how you are going to let your aura flow in and out of you." He explained.

"Oh, like manipulating it. Okay then so how am I going to do that?" She asked like being a student.

"You have to focus on your power Umi. Focus on the power you have then make that aura surround your body gradually. You have to concentrate on that." The mage taught as he treats Umi like a new student.

Umi sat down on the floor cross-legged. She closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the power she had. Clef sat down on his chair as he took some piles of papers that he needed to finish. Umi was distracted by the sound of the papers as she takes a peak on what the mage was doing.

"Hey! I thought you're going to teach me how to control my powers? Why are you doing those paper works?" the water knight frowned as she asked.

"Letting your aura flow in and out of you will take time and it is up to you if you can do it quickly but I doubt. I can't just waste my time looking at you doing nothing Umi. I have to get this thing done." The mage explained as he started to scan some papers.

"That's unfair." Umi frowned as she crossed-arm.

"I think it is all fair Umi. You have to do whatever I say because I am your guru and you are my pupil and I see no wrong with that." The mage said in a matter of fact as he made a smile towards her.

Umi was a bit annoyed of the mage making her feel like a child that knows nothing. She can't even concentrate on what she was trying to do. She didn't say any word for him in reply. It's been hours yet she can't concentrate on her power. She was getting bored and impatient. Umi lay down on the floor as she stretched her arms.

"I'm getting tired of this Clef. Are you sure this is how I can let my power out of me?" The water knight complains.

"I know it is not in your attitude to be patient but in this kind of training I must say that you have to be patient." Clef explained as he looked at the water knight lying on the floor.

Umi made a sigh as she sit back on her usual crossed-legged position and tried to concentrate once more. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but her mind was always ends up with thoughts about how annoying the mage was as he was not focusing on teaching her. Then a moment later out of random thoughts she imagine herself being pulled back on their real world. Her heart suddenly beat loud and slow. She refused to leave Cephiro for she didn't want to leave Clef. Fear has gotten into her heart. That kind of fear of losing someone you love knowing that it will never come back. She can hear the loud beat of her heart. Fear has overwhelmed her heart it was uncontrollable. Clef was a bit busy on his paper works when suddenly he felt a strange aura around Umi. Her aura is much stronger than the one he felt before. He can feel that it was overflowing around her. The mage was stunned for a moment. He suddenly dropped his pen as he examined the aura that surrounds her. He was actually observing the limit of her power but as time goes by the aura she has seems to be limitless that it could be felt around the castle. Lantis was resting under a tree as he suddenly felt her aura nearby. He knew she was with the mage but he can't help his feeling of uneasiness towards the aura he was sensing. Everyone in the castle has felt the aura that Umi has released. Although Clef would like to know her limit, she stood up on his seat and called Umi by her name.

"Umi, stop!" The mage shouted.

The water knight was startled upon hearing the mage's voice. She opened her eyes and saw the mage in front of her. She was confused and was not aware of the aura she just let out. Clef worriedly embraced the water knight tightly.

"C-Clef… what's wrong?" Umi asked quizzically.

He didn't say any word as he tightened his embrace towards the knight. He was worried about her and her power. The mage felt the fear she had as he embraced her. A moment later he made a word.

"Umi, do not let fear dominate you. You should be the one to control your power not your fear." The mage whispered.

Umi was aware of what she just felt earlier. She must admit, fear really had gotten into her heart as she imagined the thought of losing him. Strong emotion has triggered the release of power inside her. She can't help the thoughts of losing him as she embraced back the mage. A loud knock on the door interrupted them then the door opened widely. It was Ascot. He hurriedly went to the mage's study. He was sweating and gasping with worried look on his eyes.

"Where is Umi? What happen to her?" Worriedly the summoner exclaimed.

Umi was a bit shock as she let go of Clef's tight embrace and looked at the summoner.

"A-Ascot…" She muttered.

"Ascot, you looked so horrified. Calm down and have a seat. Umi is alright." The mage reassured him.

"I never felt such aura before… It was so strong master mage. I was worried that something might happen to Umi so I rushed in here." The summoner anxiously said.

"Thank you for your concern Ascot but there's nothing to be worried about. I am fine." The water knight assured him with a smile in her lips.

"I am really glad that you are okay Umi." The summoner was relieved as he embraced the water knight.

Umi was surprised upon his tight embrace and with calm expression in her face, she embraced him back to comfort his feeling. She was a bit aware of the summoner's feelings towards her but she never brought up that matter for she didn't want to hurt him. Clef felt a bit awkward as the two embraced in front of him. Of course, he might felt a bit jealous but he deeply understood his reaction. The mage clears his throat and the summoner released his embrace towards the water knight. Umi felt a bit of a tension between them but she ignored it.

"I guess I was just carried away by my thoughts that I didn't notice the aura that I unintentionally let out. But I'll be more careful this time so you all won't get worried." She said calmly with a smile.

"Perhaps you need a break from your training Umi. Would you like to join me for a tea?" Ascot offered.

Umi was obviously looked tired and then drifted her sight towards the mage as if asking for his permission. The mage did not react as he drifted his sight on the papers he needed to finish. Umi's smile has turned into a fake one as her eyes began to form an annoyed look for the mage. Obviously she wanted the mage to react on that matter but he just didn't. It makes her pissed off whenever he chooses his paper works over her.

"Well, I think that would be great Ascot. I would love to have a tea with you." She agreed as she emphasized the last two words.

The mage sit back on his chair and grabbed the pen looking at the papers he needed to get done.

"Make sure to go back after that. You still need to learn much about your powers." The mage said as he avoided an eye contact towards the water knight.

Umi frowned at his statement and turned her back from the mage as she made her way out to his study. Ascot immediately followed her as he shut the door close.

"Is everything alright Umi?" the summoner asked as he felt her sudden change of mood towards the mage.

"Of course I'm fine Ascot." She smiled at the summoner.

They arrived at the garden, Ascot was preparing their tea. The place was so calm and peaceful the flowers had bloomed and the fresh scent of nature was simply relaxing. Only the flow of the river and sounds of birds can be heard.

"I have never been in this part of the castle before. This place looks peaceful and beautiful." She commented with amusement.

"You never have been here because you were much too busy on some important matters these past few days. I have been planning to take you in this place before but you don't have any time." He explained as he poured tea on her cup.

"Well, it's a good thing that I have pretty much time now. Thanks to you I finally had a break with the training." She giggled.

Ascot blushed upon seeing the water knight so lively and smiling. It was known that the summoner had feelings about the water knight. A kind of infatuation thing perhaps but he let it a secret for it seems like she just recognized him only as a friend. From that moment the summoner felt happy being with her. It's been a long time since they have seen each other, long enough for him to move on with his feelings for her but on that very moment it seems that his feelings for her did not actually change. He still admires her. He stared at the water knight and was amazed by her beauty and elegance. She was beautiful back then and now that she became more mature, she turned out to be even more beautiful than before. Through years, the summoner did changed not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He could now claim that he is more of a man and not just a boy he used to be, a man who is matured and capable of loving someone romantically.

"Is there something on my face?" Umi asked as she noticed Ascot staring at her for quite long.

The summoner snapped out of his senses and blushed again as he shook his head. He offered the cup of tea to her with his hand quite shaking.

"Ascot, why are you shaking? I can see you're acting weird lately. Are you not feeling well?" She commented as she took the cup from him.

"I'm fine Umi, I'm not even sick." He replied with a smile.

"Then why are you acting so weird?" She asked further.

Ascot felt the rush of blood into his cheeks. His heart beat fast upon her question.

 _"_ _Should I tell her? Uhmm… No, I shouldn't she would probably avoid me if she knew."_ His thoughts were all mixed up.

"Hey Ascot what seems to be the meeting here?" Caldina approached them.

"C-Caldina?!" The summoner was surprised or rather shock in her presence. His reaction was priceless, his heart pounded like a drum. He was more nervous whenever Caldina was around him with Umi. He knew that she will just tease him.

"Don't give me that kind of look Ascot. You looked like you just have seen a ghost." She stated.

"We're just having a tea break. Do you want to join us?" The water knight offered.

Caldina looked at the summoner noticing his nervous feelings. Then she looked at Umi with a smile.

"I would love to join you Umi but I still have some sort of things to do and besides, Ascot must have waited for this moment with you." Caldina replied as he winked at the summoner.

"Caldina!" the summoner frowned, looking so annoyed at Caldina.

"Alright then I have to get going before this boy summoned a monster to shut me up. Hahaha!" She laughed as she left the two.

"What was she talking about?" The water knight asked with confusion.

"Ah Umi, it was nothing. Don't mind her. She's just fond of teasing me that's all." Ascot explained with a fake smile coming out of his lips.

Umi took a sip of her tea as she watched Caldina walk away from them. There was a dead silence the moment Caldina left. Ascot was less nervous now as he took a deep breath.

 _"_ _This is it! I have to tell it now no matter what! I can't stand Caldina teasing me whenever I'm with Umi. I guess it's better that she will know it from me."_ He thought determinedly.

"Uhh.. Umi.." He called as he breaks the silence.

Umi gazed at him with confused reaction on her face.

"Yes Ascot?" She asked.

"Uhm… I have something to tell you.." His voice was trembling.

"What is it all about?" She asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Uhh.. Ahh… you look much more beautiful now." He commented.

The word that came into his mouth was not really the one he should tell the water knight. He clenched his fist on what he just said and made a fake smile.

"Oh, thank you Ascot." She replied with a blush.

"… and Umi, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago… I.. I think I like you.." He finally made a word. His face was all red feeling so embarrassed on what he just said.

Umi was a bit shock. She was unable to think of her response to him. She didn't want to reject him but she doesn't want to make him feel upset. She already had escaped this kind of awkwardness before when he told her that he love him but now that he repeated it, he was like looking for a specific answer to him. An answer whether if she like him too or not. She looked at the summoner and noticed the pleading look in his eyes.

"A-Ascot." She called and then paused for a while.

"I'm afraid that you already knew my answer to that. I do like you Ascot, but you are more like a little brother to me." She explained with honesty.

"I knew you would say that. It's fine Umi… I'm just really pissed of Caldina making fun of me about you. Well I'm just glad that I finally tell you about it." Ascot smiled with a bit frustration in his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Ascot and I'm really sorry." She replied with sincerity.

"Can I ask you one more thing Umi?" the summoner asked.

"Of course." The water knight replied confidently.

"About the master mage and you, is it true that you two have uhm… something special?" He asked awkwardly.

Umi was a bit shocked for she didn't expect such question from him. Her face has turned into bright red as she almost spilled the tea she was holding. She didn't know what to answer as she was a bit shy of admitting to him her current relationship with the mage but she managed to make a word.

"Uhmm.. Ascot, Clef has been really good to me ever since I got here in Cephiro. He helped us in every way he can and also he saved me last time. Although he was a bit of serious type I could admit that I do admire him." She replied.

"Master Mage was indeed a serious type. I can't even imagine him falling in love with someone but if ever he will hurt your feelings, I promise I will be here for you and I will make him regret what he did." Ascot said as if he was joking around. His frustrated mood had turned into lighter one as he laughed.

"Well I think he should regret choosing his papers over me." She said as she giggled.

"Uhm… Umi, I think you should go back to his study now. He must have been waiting for you and besides you still have to master that great power you have." Worriedly he said.

"Well, I guess you're right. I still have to focus on controlling this power." She replied as she made her last sip of her tea.

"Thank you Ascot. I have to get going now." She said further as she stood up and rushes into Clef's study.

She arrived at the study. She was about to knock on the door when suddenly it opened for her. She entered and found the mage fixing his desk.

"Well it's about time Umi, I already finished this papers. So how was your tea with Ascot?" He asked with a stern look in his eyes.

"It was great. He brought me in the garden and we talked a lot of things." She replied confidently.

"Oh, so you had a great time with him." His words were serious and blunt.

"Yes I do have a great time with him." She answered as she sat down on the mage's desk.

"Are you being serious of your training or are you just taking it all easy?" His words were a bit louder and sharp.

"I am taking it all serious Clef. Why are you talking to me like that?" she asked as her voice turned a bit louder quite surprised about his sudden change of mood.

"You have to focus on your training Umi. This is not just a play where you could just fool around." He stated firmly as if scolding at her.

"What is the matter with you Clef? I just had an hour of a break and you just snapped out angrily on me. I am trying my best to focus on my training while you just sit there doing some of your paper works, I didn't even bother you." She exclaimed with irritated look in her eyes. She stood up and went closer to the door planning to walk out.

Umi was about to open the door when Clef grabbed her wrist tightly. She was surprised as she looks back on the mage with sharp look in her eyes.

"What do you want now?" She exclaimed loudly.

Clef pinned her one arm on the door as if dominating her. His eyes looked so serious and sharp. She never had seen the mage like that before. She suddenly felt afraid of him as her heart beat so fast. She can't even resist his tight grip.

"You will not leave this study." Clef stated firmly in a low serious tone of voice.

"And why should I stay here if you will just rage on me unpurposely?" She said in irritated manner.

"Umi, I don't know what this feeling is but I don't want you to be with him." His words are firm and low.

"Him? You mean Ascot?" she asked curiously. There was a brief silence that moment.

"Are you jealous of him Clef?" she further asked in a calm manner.

Clef released his tight grip on Umi's wrist and looked into his side. He was a bit blushing, he didn't know what to say. He was too embarrassed to admit the fact that he was actually jealous of him. He felt odd for this kind of feeling was new to him. He knew that he shouldn't act like that but it seems like he just berserk upon the thought of Ascot and her together. He was now back on his senses and was calmed down.

"I'm sorry Umi. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that… I don't feel good right now." He said in a low tone of voice.

"I understand that now Clef. I'm sorry for acting so rude. You should have some rest now. I know you're tired of work. I'll just bring you food on your room." She smiled as she looked straight on his eyes.

Clef nodded and went to his room to get some rest, while Umi rushed into the kitchen to cook some soup for the mage.

"What's the rush Umi?" Sierra asked as she noticed the water knight cooking swiftly.

"I'm cooking a soup for Clef. He seemed so tired of his work so I told him to have rest while I get him something to eat." She stated as she stir on the soup on the pot.

"Oh how sweet you are to do that for him." She commented.

"Yeah that was sweet of you to do, because Sierra usually does that for him before." Caldina said as she suddenly popped out like a mushroom.

"You, cooked for Clef?" Umi asked quizzically.

"Yes, she used to cook for Clef because she likes him." Caldina said abruptly.

"Caldina! You're being so talkative." Sierra commented firmly.

"Oh sorry for that I just can't help myself being so me. Hahaha" She laughed.

"You like… Clef?" she asked in an uncertain manner.

"Well that was a long time ago Umi, We shouldn't talk about it really. It was nothing now." Sierra stated as her face turned a bit red.

"Did he know about it?" She asked further in a serious tone of voice.

"Uhm.. Alright, to be honest… I told him that before but it seems like he has more priority than of that matter." She explained in a low tone of voice.

"Do you still like him?" Her question was simple but yet it was a difficult one for Sierra to answer.

Caldina looked at Sierra as if waiting for her answer. Umi paused for while as she wait for her response. The water knight's eyes were like pleading for her answer. Sierra had no idea of Umi's feelings towards the mage and Caldina, although she has an idea about Umi and the mage's relationship she remained silent about it.

"Well Umi, I don't think it matters if I still like him or not." She stated avoiding a straight answer.

Umi was still staring at her as if waiting for another word to come out of her. Sierra felt uncomfortable about the stare she was giving her. She was a bit curious of why she was asking those questions seriously and a moment later she answered.

"To tell you the truth, I still do have a little feelings for him but I am not really hoping for him to recognize it." She explained in a defensive way.

"Is that so." Umi replied in a low tone of voice as she poured the soup into the bowl.

Caldina felt awkward and remained silent. As she looked at the water knight prepared a tray for the mage.

"Uhm Umi, I'll help you with that." Sierra offered politely.

"No Sierra, I can do it. I have to go now before the soup gets cold" She let a little smile out on her lips as she immediately made her way into the mage's room.

Sierra looked worriedly into the water knight still confused of her cold reactions towards her.

"Is there something wrong that I have done?" She whispered to Caldina.

"I think you just made her feel jealous." Caldina whispered to her.

"Jealous? You mean she had a thing with Clef?" The lady smith's eyes widened as she gazed at Caldina with surprised look in her face.

"Just look at her, I can see you in her before when you were so much in love with the mage." Caldina whispered as she glimpsed a sight on the water knight.

The lady smith just stared at the water knight from a far with sad look in her eyes. She did not say any word and tears just formed in her eyes as she fights it back.

Umi left the kitchen with thoughts of Sierra bothering her.

 _"_ _Clef didn't tell me she was in love with him… I can't believe this is happening. Just now he got jealous of Ascot and now this? I really hate this feeling. I know Sierra is a good person but I just can't help myself with this feeling."_ She thought as she walked up to his room.

She arrived in front of the mage's room and opened the door. Clef was already asleep but she still entered the room and put the tray on his bedside table. Umi stared at the mage's calm façade and kissed him in his forehead. Clef suddenly woke up as he felt Umi's soft lips against her forehead.

"You shouldn't sleep with an empty stomach." The water knight gently whispered to his ears.

The mage seated on his bed looking a little less tired. He smiled as he smelled the aroma of the soup she just made.

"Thank you for taking care of me Umi." He whispered calmly.

"I just don't want you to get hungry. Come on now taste it." She offered.

Clef took a spoon and scooped a spoonful of soup and blows it gently before he made a taste.

"You are a good cook Umi. This soup is just perfect." He complemented as he took another spoonful of the soup.

"I'm glad you liked it. Uhm Clef I was just wondering about Sierra…" She paused as she tried to open the topic that bothers her.

"What about Sierra?" The mage asked.

"She loved you." Straightforward she said in a whisper like tone of voice.

Clef cough upon hearing her words and giggled.

"Are you jealous about it?" The mage asked further as he tried to prevent himself from laughing.

"No, it's just that… you didn't tell me about that." She claimed with a bit annoyed look in her eyes.

"She did confess her love for me before but I didn't felt the same way for her." The mage explained calmly.

Umi was a bit relieved upon hearing those words from him. She remained silent for a while as she watched the mage eat his dinner. Of random thoughts, she was again bothered about their status. Clef did recognize her love for him and the same love was also returned to her by the mage and yet it still confuses her. What kind of relationship do they have really? It seems like it was more of platonic one or rather it was mutual one. Lately in his study, Umi felt the mage's possessiveness towards her indeed it flatters her and she liked that feeling but she also felt that there was something missing.

"Clef…" The water knight called in a serious yet quite gloomy manner.

The mage drifted his sight towards the water knight and noticed her sudden change of mood. The mage put down his spoon and with concern look in his eyes he hold Umi's hand.

"Is there something bothering you?" The mage inquired in a low tone of voice.

"What are we really?" She asked looking at the mage straight from his eyes.

"Umi, I'm sorry. I don't understand." The mage was a bit confused of her question.

"I mean, I already told you that I love you and you said you feel the same way that I did but I just felt like this relationship we had is a secret." The water knight said with feelings of uncertainty.

"In the kitchen, Sierra told me that she liked you. I couldn't react, I felt that this relationship we has is something that we should kept for ourselves and I don't like it." She confessed still with sad look in her eyes.

Clef went closer to her touching her pale cheeks as he caressed it with his thumb. Clef understood clearly her side as she looked straight at her eyes.

"Umi, I apologize for making you felt that way but as I said before, this relationship we have is not a forbidden one. I am deeply sorry for my shortcomings I hope you understand that I never had this kind of relationship before but I am trying my best to change for you." The mage explained calmly with a sheepish look in his eyes.

Umi's face turned bright red upon hearing those words and she managed to make a little smile for him feeling a bit contented.

"Soon I will tell the others about our relationship so you won't feel like we are hiding from them." The mage smiled cheerfully making their mood a bit lighter.

Umi was obviously felt relieved as she smiled back to the mage. Indeed she was now contented on his response regarding the matter. She made a tight embrace towards the mage feeling a less worried for that very moment.

"I think you still owe me a promise." The mage stated with a light mischievous grin that escaped his lips.

"A promise?" She was confused, and tried to remember what the mage was talking about.

"Well, you promised me something the other day…" The mage had a sheepish look in his eyes and blushed upon the thought.

"Hmm… Wait, was that before we went to the village?" She remembered as she confirmed.

"Well, I think so…" The mage did not confirm straight but he knew it was the one he was talking about.

The water knight giggled as she does remember the promise she made. She never thought that the mage will actually take it seriously but she was freely willing to make it for him. Umi let a mischievous grin on her face and kissed the mage on his lips deeply. The mage did not resist as he felt being dominated by her and he kissed her back. The mage wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed the water knight against his body. He felt the heat of her body even in her layered robe. He felt the passion of love that surrounds them. That passionate kiss lasted for quite longer than a minute which made the mage felt a strange kind of possessiveness towards her. Umi was a little bit carried away by her feelings but she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she became aware of the possibility of what could happen next if she continued this. She distanced herself an inch towards the mage and embraced him.

"I think we should save this part some other time." She whispered calmly in an alluring manner.

It seems that the knight has overpowered the mage as he wasn't able to control his desire for the water knight. Indeed Clef too had been carried away by their passionate kiss. He almost couldn't control himself as the urge of lust suddenly came into his thoughts that very moment.

"I'm sorry Umi, I wasn't able to control myself. It does felt a bit strange though." Sheepishly he said as his cheeks turned into bright red.

"It's been a long day for us, we should get rest." The water knight smiled towards him as she gave a little kiss on his bright red cheek.

Umi stood up as she carried the empty tray and made her way back to the kitchen. She cheerfully smiled at him as she made her way out to her room. Clef smiled back but indeed he felt like he was left hanging into that moment that had just happen earlier. He smiled and giggled upon realizing that he almost loses his self control on that situation. He touched his lips remembering the kiss she planted on his lips and then went to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** It's a challenge to add some new character but it's much more difficult making their personalities. I hope you enjoy reading and please let me know your thoughts or whatsoever in this chapter. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6 - CursexMissionxVisitor

**Chapter 6 – Curse x Mission x Visitor**

 **PREVIEW:** Umi's mission became a lot more clearer as an unexpected visitor came into Cephiro. Will there be another threat in their land?

 **AN** : Another new character was added in this chapter originally made by me.

* * *

Umi left the tray on the sink, preoccupied with thoughts of what had just happen with her and the mage earlier. She touched her lips as she recalled that deep passionate kiss he made in her lips. Indeed she felt a bit of aroused on that moment. She sighed deeply upon the thought as she lean on the kitchen counter and recalled that passionate moment. She was blushing upon the thoughts as she let a mischievous grin escaped through her lips. A gentle sound of dripping water suddenly snapped her out of her reverie. She heard it loud and it was echoing. She looked for where it came from but she never did see a water dripping anywhere in the kitchen. The dripping sound was getting louder from the window outside the kitchen. Curious of what that sound was she made her way out into the kitchen to search for that dripping sound. As she made her way out of the kitchen she suddenly felt strange in her body. She was feeling a strong aura within her body. That aura inside her was calm and shallow then she heard another sound of dripping water and drift her gaze swiftly above the sky. There was a strange feeling deep within her heart and she couldn't explain what it was. Gazing at the perfect round bright moon she felt someone was calling out to her.

"Verona… Why did you have to bestow me this great power of yours?" She whispered as she gazed above the bright moon.

Then she heard another loud echoing drip of water and she closed her eyes as she let her heart be calm. She held her hand on her chest gently feeling the tranquil power within her. As she closed her eyes and concentrate, she found that the sound of that dripping was coming within her. She saw that placid drop falling in deep water. Her heart was beating slow but loud.

 _"I can feel your power within me"_ she calmly said in her mind.

 _"Water Knight…"_ A soft familiar voice echoed from her thoughts.

 _"Verona is it you?"_ The water knight asked.

 _"Forgive me for summoning you back in Cephiro…"_ there was a trace of sorrow in her gentle voice.

" _You summoned me? Why? And this power within me… I don't understand why I have it."_ Umi asked confusingly wanting to know everything.

There was a sudden light that surrounds her sight and as it settles, in front of her she saw her silver long hair gently blown by the wind as her blue eyes meet hers. Her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. She knew her story and she understands.

 _"This power that I have is not an innate gift but a curse."_ The sorceress said as she went closer to the water knight.

 _"A curse?"_ She repeated confusedly.

 _"A power which was impossible to control is nothing but a monster within yourself that you cannot tame."_ The sorceress stated firmly.

The water knight can't help but be confused of her statement. She didn't say any word as she listened to the sorceress.

" _Water knight, forgive me for passing you this curse of mine for this was our constant fate."_ She holds her hand as she said with deep sorrow.

 _"Fate?"_ she repeated in shock as she felt helpless and hopeless with her condition.

 _"Umi, I chose you to be one of the magic knight, I gave you my sword, my armor, my magic and Selece. My fate may be unfortunate but you my water knight, you are the only one who could end this curse."_ The sorceress said decisively with hope in her eyes.

 _"But how can I end the curse?"_ She asked pleadingly.

 _"You can control your power but it also could control you either way. Strong emotions could affect the intensity of your power. Fear and sorrow will be your worst enemy. If you could manage to control this power you could have change our fate."_ The sorceress replied.

 _"You will need this power to save many lives from another danger. Do not let your power dominate you. This curse you have is the only way that could save the land. Always remember Umi, your will power is the only way to your heart's desire."_ The sorceress said as a form of warning of an impending threat.

Umi was about to say a word but the sorceress gradually faded away from her sight. She was all left in darkness and she opened her eyes. She suddenly felt weak and dizzy as she pressed her one hand on her forehead. She managed to get inside the castle. She walked along the corridors on her way to her room but her sight was getting a bit blurry. In front of her she saw a tall slender man. She can't even recognize him for her sight was all blurred then later she fell unconscious on the floor. That man standing in front of her was Lantis who was on his way to his room. Lantis quickly approached the unconscious water knight and carried her in her own room. Lantis was a bit worried of what had happen to the water knight for she looked so exhausted and her aura that seems so dark has suddenly faded from that moment. The cail delicately placed the water knight on her bed and covered her body with blanket. He can't help but to be curious of what had happen to her.

 _"She must have trained so hard that she exhausts herself."_ The cail thought as he left her room.

The water knight calmly rest in her bed unaware that she fell unconscious on the floor. She was sleeping quietly and peacefully.

It was early in the morning and the water knight suddenly woke up as she felt someone was coming in her room. She sat down on her bed as she looked at the door that suddenly opened. Clef was at the other side of the door. He was a bit surprised that her door just opened before he could touch the knob and he was even more surprised knowing that Umi was still on her bed sitting.

"Clef? What brought you here in these early in the morning?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lantis told me that he saw you fell unconscious at the corridors last night. I worried that something was wrong." He worriedly said as he went closer to her bed.

"Lantis? Oh… Maybe he was the man I saw last night. I guess I was just too exhausted yesterday that I passed out but I felt fine now Clef." She replied as he let out a gentle smile on her face towards the mage.

Clef sighed deeply as he was relieved from his worried feelings.

"If you are fine now, maybe you should go fix yourself and I'll wait for you at the garden." The mage said calmly.

"At the garden?" she asked.

"I prepared a breakfast for you there so you better get hurry." The mage let out a smile as he left her room.

Umi blushed upon his romantic gesture as she immediately searches from her closet for something to wear. A plum colored off shoulder dress caught her eyes, a bit unusual from her usual blue colored clothes. She decided to show off a bit of a modern fashion in a world where fashion was like of the Middle Ages.

"This dress is perfect only that it is quite too long." She said as she examined the dress.

The water knight searched for a scissors and trimmed the dress making it a bit short from her bust to a bit inch above her knee, quite trendy for some modern fashion. She wears the dress and tied up her long cerulean hair in low pony that was swept on her side revealing her flawless pale back. She made a simple choker from the bits of textile she cut from the dress. She looked at the mirror back and front she examined her clothes. The tattooed symbol on her chest was barely exposed, she touched it and suddenly her mood shifted as she recalled her mind conversation with Verona last night.

"This symbol on my chest… is a curse that I should end." She said as she wears her gem gloves.

"I should find out how to control this power as soon as possible." With determined look she stated.

She immediately went down to the garden to see Clef and also to inform him about her vision with Verona.

From a far Clef did not recognize the water knight for her clothing was not the usual dress she wears. As she went closer he caught himself stunned for a moment as he gazed at the water knight. She always looks beautiful and she never failed to amaze Clef with her different style.

"You look beautiful as always Umi." The mage gently whispered as she pulled out a seat for Umi.

"Thank you Clef." She said in a low tone of voice as her cheeks started to turn into bright red.

She sat down on the chair that Clef has pulled out for her. She found her gestures pretty romantic than summoning a seat for her as he usually does. Clef seated in front of her and took a cup of tea.

"I didn't remember that we had that kind of dress in Cephiro." Clef noticed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Uhm… well this was actually a Cephirean dress, I just cut it to make a style." She explained with cheerful look in her eyes.

"That was creative of you." He complemented with amazement.

"You know Clef, in our world I used to be a model and wear a lot of modern type of dress." She said as she took a bite of her sliced cake.

"Model?" he repeated in confusing way.

"Yes. In our world we have this profession called models who wears any type of clothing then they will take a picture of it for other people to see so they could have an idea of what they could wear." Umi explained cheerfully.

"Your world is somewhat a bit odd." The mage said as he giggled.

Umi took her cup of tea and drink it and unintentionally Clef had a glimpse on her chest which revealed the tattooed symbol she got from the forest of silence.

"Umi, after this I suggest we should continue our training and this time I will focus on you." The mage stated in a serious manner.

Umi nodded with seriousness and determined look in her eyes. She knew what she had to do now that her mission is cleared to her.

"Uhmm.. Clef I have to tell you something about…" Umi was about to tell her vision about Verona when suddenly Lafarga called out for the mage in a bit serious and distressed manner.

"Master Mage there is something you need to know." The swordsman was a bit anxious as he paused to catch his breath.

"The battleship of Autozam was found on the east border and it was flying towards the castle." The swordsman stated firmly.

"Autozam? It's been years since they got here. Did the prince already know this matter?" The mage asked quizzically as his mind was clouded upon the unexpected visit.

"Ascot is on his way to the prince to tell this matter. It seems like the battleship has lowered their guards and there is a minor possibility that they will attack us but we should not lower our guard for we still didn't know the reason of their visit." Lafarga further stated.

"What seems to be the reason for their visit? After the death of Eagle, the connection between Cephiro and Autozam was not much of the matter." The mage whispered as he put his cup of tea down and grabbed his staff.

"I could go talk to them before they arrive here." Umi suggested.

Lafarga and Clef was a bit surprised by her word.

"No Umi, it is quite dangerous for you to go alone." The mage protested.

"I can handle myself Clef, we need to know the reason for their visit we can't just wait here for them. We are at great risk if we will just wait for them here to arrive with unknown intentions." The water knight insisted.

"Master Mage, I think Umi is right. They have advantage of attacking us from above and we can't just rely on your magic for our defense for its too risky for you." Lafarga stated as he agreed with the water knights decision.

The master mage looked at the water knight with worried look in his eyes. He didn't want her to fight or take any other risk that might possibly hurt her but Lafarga was right. If things come to shove, Clef himself couldn't defend and attack at the same time. The castle has more advantage in land rather than of above although they could summon beasts, it might not still be enough to defeat their advanced weapons.

"Clef, I know I can do this. Let me go talk to them it's for the sake of Cephiro." She pleaded for the mage's agreement.

"Alright Umi, but if threat comes to shove go back immediately." The mage agreed although he was in doubt of his decision.

Umi nodded as she made a certain smile towards the mage. Then she closed her eyes as she called for Selece through her heart.

" _Selece, I need you…"_ She called for her rune god sincerely with her heart.

 _"The descendant of sorceress Verona has called"_ The voice of her rune god suddenly appeared.

 _"Selece, I need your help. Verona, your creator had told me of a foreseen danger that could happen. Help me Selece I want to save Cephiro from any danger."_ The water knight pleaded with all her heart.

Blue light surrounds Umi transforming her clothes into her former magic knight armor. A bright light appeared from the clouds as her rune god Selece has been summoned. In full armor, Umi ascended into her rune god.

"I'll be back safely." Those are her last word as she flew her way to the east to meet the battleship.

Clef looked at her as he prayed for her safety then he and Lafarga went immediately to the throne room to discuss the matter with Ferio and the others.

Umi arrived at the east border and saw the battleship NSX. The same ship she knew and fought before when Eagle was still their commander. Umi flew in front of the battleship as she was trying to stop it from heading towards the castle.

The battleship stopped and a voice came to be heard as it talked to the water knight.

"This is Geo Metro of Autozam, it was nice to see you again water knight." The voice echoed.

"I came to know the reason of your visit in Cephiro." The water knight stated confidently.

"We didn't mean any threat to your country water knight. We came for a diplomatic visit." Geo explained.

From the side of the battleship, Umi noticed something was coming closer to her. She immediately summoned her sword as she put up her guard for an impending battle. She was surprised as she noticed what was coming closer to her. It was the FTO that Eagle used to pilot.

"Eagle?" With a great shock Umi mentioned his name.

"But it can't be, he is already dead I remember." She whispered confusingly.

The mecha came near her defenseless and unarmed.

"Good day water knight, I was pleased to meet you." A voice came out from the mecha.

Although Umi did not have much conversation with Eagle before, she can still hardly remember his voice as she compared it to the one who pilots the same mecha in front of her. She was very confused but fierce as she looked sharply into the mecha.

"I'm sorry, I might have confused you of being Eagle. Let me introduce myself, I am Falcon Ford the second commander of Autozam" He introduced himself confidently.

"What kind of diplomatic visit you are into?" She asked directly and fiercely.

"Indeed you are straightforward, how about we get inside the ship to discuss about this matter. We mean no harm in Cephiro and also to you my lady." He offered courteously.

Umi was still in doubt but she decided to lower her guard and accepted his offer.

Falcon and Umi went into the dock as Falcon alighted on his mecha and Umi also did the same way with her rune god. Pretty much like Eagle, Falcon was a bit tall as his, with black colored hair and skin a bit much pale. His eyes are of dark shade of brown and a bit cheerful one. He wore an Autozaman outfit green belted white pants and turtle necked long sleeved with white shoulder plates and green cape which resembles the color of their country. He looks a bit more stubborn than Eagle.

"I never thought that magic knights will be this much alluring." Falcon commented as he made a mischievous look on Umi from head to foot.

Umi felt uncomfortable with him looking at her like he was seeing beneath her armor. From that moment she knew that she will probably not going to like his manners and attitude. From the dock, Zazu welcomed the water knight.

"Hey water knight nice to see you again, I thought you left Cephiro for good." The kid said cheerfully.

"Well actually I just came back." She replied firmly as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh is that so, well let's go inside." Zazu said excitedly.

Falcon made his way inside the ship as Zazu and Umi followed. This was the first time that Umi was able to come inside the battleship. She was amazed on how advanced their technology was compared to Cephiro.

"Have a seat." Falcon offered as they arrived at the small lobby of the ship.

Umi sat down on the couch still doubtful of the man in front of him. The look of her eyes was icy, cold and stern. She never really lowered her guard for she found it hard to trust him.

"I always thought that magic knights looks more a bit of uhm.. Older" Falcon commented.

"I don't have much time for your monkey business commander. I need to know what your reason is for coming here in Cephiro. Are you going to invade us again?" She said firmly with a bit of pissed off tone on her voice.

"Whoa easy my dear, can we just have a bit more of a getting to know each other first before we get there." He said with a cheerful yet naughty voice.

Umi was getting impatient of him for she did not like his rude behavior towards her.

"First of all commander, I did not came all this way just to have a meet and greet with you. I came here to know your purpose of coming here for this matter is much more important than anything else." She explained in a matter of fact.

"Geo said that you are the water knight, hmmm… pretty interesting. I can see the fierce in your eyes. I think I'm going to like you." He teased as he gave a naughty grin upon her.

"Look, I don't like you really it pisses me off already. Why can't we just talk seriously and end this conversation." She said impatiently as she tried to be a bit more polite towards him.

Falcon giggled upon her reaction and a bit later his mood suddenly changes into more serious type. His eyes are more like of Lantis with sharp stern look.

"We came here desperately to look for something, a power that could eventually change our country. Eagle had failed on his mission of taking over Cephiro and saving our country from its devastation. Invading your country is not much of help to us as of now so I supposed you should stop worrying a lot for we will not going to start a war between us." Falcon explained in a serious manner.

"What makes you think that there is a power here which could eventually change your country's status?" Umi asked firmly.

"Autozam is experiencing great devastation for many years and since then, we are finding solutions on how to resolve it. Unfortunately Eagle has failed and his plan of taking over Cephiro is not really a good idea. A long time ago, Autozam had already planned on taking over Cephiro but they also failed but they found out that here exist a powerful magic that could eventually help us." He explained.

"Commander Lancer was the one who led the said invasion and he died before he could fulfill it." He added.

"Lancer?" She mentioned his name with a bit of shock.

 _"I remember the old woman in the village mentioned that Lancer was the commander who fell in love with sorceress Cresta and that he committed suicide because of Verona."_ She recalled seriously with an obvious confusion in her eyes.

"With that reaction I supposed you already know the story of Commander Lancer." Falcon took a glass of wine from the table and had sip of it.

 _"If I'm not mistaken, the power he was talking about was that power of Verona which was eventually I possessed."_ She thought deeply as her gaze drifted to her gem glove.

"If we became successful with our mission, it would be a great help for our people and at the same time, we could have our revenge for the death of Commander Lancer." He looked deeply on the water knight as if planting his stern gaze upon her.

Umi just listened to the commander seriously with tons of thoughts in her mind that concerns her.

 _"Was I being selfish if I hide this power to him? I know his intention was for the good of his people but this power that I have… I can't even help if I couldn't control it myself. This man and his people need my help and Verona will surely want me to help them for she regretted what she had done."_ Umi didn't respond to him. She was all silent as her thoughts became more and more heavy.

"It seems like you are thinking deeply my dear." Falcon noticed her long silence.

"I have to go now." Umi stood up from where she was seated as she desperately demands for her departure.

The commander was surprised and confused for her action is quite of a sudden but he accompanied her to the dock of the ship without any doubt and questions.

"I guess I will be seeing you later in the castle miss water knight." He smiled as he watched the water knight ascend to her rune god.

"Umi Ryuuzaki… That's my name." Those were her last word for him as she flew herself back to the castle.

Umi left the battleship with heavy loads in her heart as she felt her responsibility was getting a lot bigger. With those thoughts in her mind she became more determined in controlling the power she has. Umi arrived back at the castle and descended from her rune god. Clef had sensed her arrival and approached the water knight with a bit worried on his face.

"Umi" He called.

She seems as troubled as she went closer to the mage. Clef noticed her uneasiness in her eyes and worriedly asks.

"Umi, what happen?" With seriousness in his tone of voice.

"I talked with their commander and their purpose is not to invade Cephiro." She informed the mage.

"And what seems to be their purpose then?" The mage asked confusingly.

"They were searching for something…" She whispered as she tilted her head on her side.

"Searching for what?" his thoughts were getting even more confused.

"Verona's power." She whispered.

Clef was a bit shock on what she said he tighten his grip on his staff worried of what could might happen.

"Did you tell them?" He asked seriously as his gazed upon the knight turned sharp.

"I didn't tell them about my powers… but it seems that they knew something about Verona" her voice was deep and covered with apprehension.

"Why are they looking for her power?" he asked further.

"Autozam was facing some sort of trouble and that they believed that the only way to resolve it is by having Verona's power." She explained in a mild tone of voice.

"Umi, you had Verona's power and at this point you are still in the process of learning on how to control it. My worry is that they might force you to use that power you had which might probably cause you in danger." He said firmly as he worried for the water knight.

"Then I need to control this in a short period of time. Clef, their people need this power I just can't let them suffer." She replied with conviction.

"I understand that you wanted to help but that great power you had, I don't think it will be easy for you to control it in a short period of time." There was doubt in his words.

"Clef, I have to do this. This power inside me was here for a purpose I may not know it's limit but I have to trust that this power is not just a curse." Her last word is almost a whisper.

"I presume that the battleship will arrive after an hour. We should get prepared and we don't really need to put up our guard." Her words are cold and serious.

The water knight made her way to her room. Her mood was indeed cold and icy towards the mage. He never felt such seriousness in her mood before. The mage found her behavior was a bit strange and he can't hide his worried feelings towards her. He didn't follow her into her room for the look in her eyes seems like it was telling him that she wanted to be alone. Clef only followed her with his sight as she walk herself away from him. He didn't like what he was feeling that very moment. He hated himself for he felt a bit useless as he couldn't help her control her magic when she really needed to.

"Umi…" he whispered hoping that she will turn to face him.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope this chapter will be enough for now it was quite a bit short. I'm still working on the next one and I hope you like it.. Please let me know your comments or whatsoever. Reviews will be much appreciated thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7 – ConvictionxDecisionxTruth

**Chapter 7** – **Conviction x Decision x Truth**

 **PREVIEW:** A new mission has been revealed concerning a neighboring country, a tough decision for Clef and Umi. As the truth behind the Legend has been revealed it seems that the Water Knight has found the purpose of her comeback.

* * *

The battleship arrived at the castle an hour after Umi's return. They never really put down their guard as Ferio welcomed them on the platform above the castle. Ferio witnessed the battleship gradually descending as he waits for the man behind the sudden visit. He was aware about what Umi and the 2nd commander had been discussed and was now prepared to face him to formally know their intention. The Mage and the Cail were on his back as they witness the descend of their expected visitor from the ship. All their eyes are fixed into the 2nd commander of Autozam like he was a threat. Falcon, together with Geo and Zazu went closer to them. Geo and Zazu were all nervous for their welcome seems to be as cold as ice while Falcon let a little grin that shows calmness of the situation.

"Greetings from Autozam!" The 2nd commander courteously greeted as he bowed for respect towards the prince then made an upright position being more like in a military stunt.

"You must be the Prince of Cephiro. Please let me introduce myself. I am Falcon Ford of Autozam the 2nd commander of NSX and these are my crew Geo and Zazu" He firmly stated as he offered a handshake.

"Yes I am the Prince of Cephiro, and my name is Ferio." He introduced himself politely as he took his hand for a shake.

"I guess the water knight had given you an idea of our visit." He stated comfortably with a smile.

"Yes, she did tell us briefly some of your intentions but we need to formally hear it in detail with you." The mage answered.

The 2nd commander drifted his sight towards the voice that just answered him and looked strangely to the mage as if figuring out who he was.

"Based on the clothes you are wearing, you must be the well known master mage… or did Cephiro have a new one? For they said that the master mage were like 7 centuries old." Puzzled and in doubt he asked.

"Looks can be deceiving. I wouldn't be called a master mage if I couldn't bring myself to this appearance." The mage said firmly with confidence.

"Oh, I apologize for making such conclusion. I should have known that." He replied with calmness without any trace of uneasiness.

"Lantis!" The 2nd commander called as he noticed the Cail on the other side.

"You haven't visited us since Eagle's attempt of invasion. Wouldn't you want to see your old friends there?" He inquired as he grinned on the Cail.

"There's no more reason for visiting your country. My country needs me and I belong here." He answered straight and serious.

"Is that so." His short response as he scanned the area as if looking for someone or rather expecting someone to welcome him.

"I thought Ms. Water knight would come and welcome me, it seems like she is not around here somewhere." With a bit of frustration he said.

"You have already talked to her, and your visit shouldn't be her utmost concern but mostly ours to deal with. Her presence here is not much important as of now I believe." The mage answered firmly.

"Oh how frustrating, I was expecting to see that beautiful woman again, Umi is her name right?" He muttered with a bit of disappointment.

Clef didn't answer his question as his expression turned into annoyance. Obviously he didn't want the interest he was giving to the water knight it made him feel a bit irritated.

"I believed that the reason behind your visit concerns about your country's problem and not the water knight, I supposed we should focus our discussion to that matter." Clef stated firmly with a matter of fact.

The prince noticed Clef's dislike on the 2nd commander of Autozam as he breaks the tension with a humble offer "I agree that we should talk about this serious matter before anything else. Let us go inside now to formally discuss this shall we?"

The Prince turned his back making his way inside the castle followed by Clef, Lantis and their visitors.

"Wow, I never have been inside a castle before. This place is much lighter than our fortress more of an ancient thing don't you think Geo?" Amazed the young mechanic Zazu commented.

They arrived at the throne room which was arranged properly as expected. A round table at the center with 6 comfortable seats enough for their visitor to help themselves with. Sierra arrived with a pot and cups of Cephirean tea, served gracefully for the 6 of them. Each of them took their seats as a brief silence came across the hall.

Ferio clears his throat breaking the forming silence in the area. "Ehem.. It has been relayed to us that your mission has something to do with your polluted environment."

"I wouldn't take that as a form of insult that you referred our country as polluted for it was quite true. To tell you straightly we are looking for a magical object that could help our country's long term problem. As we all know, Autozam has been suffering from air pollution for about centuries. We have tried everything to resolve it, inventing such technology to clean the air and even Eagle, desperately attempt to become a pillar has been our options to resolve it but unfortunately we failed." He explained calmly with seriousness.

Geo interfere adding some explanation. "Falcon was right, our country is slowly dying and it is a serious matter which is why we are desperately doing everything we can to save it. I know you understand our side. Your country had faced such devastation when your pillar passed. We were hoping that you will understand our situation and help us with our matter."

"Our scientists had researched about this problem and it seems like our problem is not just caused by our industrial development and they conclude that this is caused by some sort of magic or rather a curse." Falcon added.

A brief silence surrounds them again. Ferio and the others knew what it's like to nearly lose a beloved country for they had experienced Cephiro being crumbled after losing a pillar. Putting his shoes on Falcons', he would definitely do the same thing as being desperate in finding ways to help their beloved country. He couldn't blame the 2nd commander for he knew, the people of Autozam relies on him.

"Magic?" the mage quizzically asked as his mind suddenly clouded with confusion.

"We know nothing about magic as our country relies on just mental energy and technology. I know you are all confused why we are here in Cephiro. Well as we all know, your country is well known for the use of magic and we thought that you could help us with our problem." Geo stated with pleading.

"And what way would you like us to help you?" Ferio inquired humbly.

"One of our elders who was actually a Cepherian told us that here lies a power, concealed in a form of an orb which was so powerful that it could reverse the curse of our country. We didn't mean to steal it from your country but we begged to ask if we could have it for the sake of our people." Geo stated in a very polite manner he can.

"These elder you are talking about, who is he? And how does he know such things exist in here?" The mage suspiciously asked.

"His name is Prius, he said he was also a mage of Cephiro just like you but he rather chose to live in our country for reasons we still don't know." Falcon answered.

"Master Prius?" Clef's eyes widened with shocked for a moment after hearing a familiar name he knew before.

"Did you know him Master Clef?" Lantis asked noticing the mage's reaction.

"Master Prius was the one who taught me magic, he was my teacher. All I knew was that he left Cephiro before Princess Emeraude was born. I had no idea that he went to Autozam" The mage explained.

"If that so, then I believed that Elder Prius was telling the truth about this magic orb." Falcon stated with conviction.

"He may be telling the truth but we couldn't just let anyone take it for it possessed such power we are unfamiliar of. If it could resolve your great problem, it means that it possessed a great power which also could destroy almost everything and we won't allow just anyone to have it. It's too dangerous to entrust this power to those unworthy." The mage exclaimed with conviction hinting a protest of what their visitor wanted to have.

"I got your point there Master Mage, but I could prove that I am worthy of having it. We intend no harm to everyone. We just need this power for our people, not for one selfish desire and that I could assure you." The 2nd commander confidently stated.

"We are not sure about that. Once you got the power, who knows what else could happen. I may not be the one to test of your worthiness of that power but as far as I could remember in the legend, the power chooses its owner. I may not be able to convince you to withdraw your mission here but I suggest you to find other ways to solve your problem." The Mage firmly stated his decision.

Falcon wrapped his fist as he tried to control his temper upon the disapproved decision of the Mage. He sighs as he calmly made a word.

"Forgive me Master Mage but we are desperate on this one. We had no other options and we will stay on our mission. If you will resist, then you leave us no choice but to fight but if you let us find what we are looking for then we will leave you no harm. If you won't help us to find it then let us do it ourselves and we will only ask you to allow us."

Desperately the 2nd commander made a deal hoping that it will give them a favorable response.

"We need not to fight about this, I understand your selfless desire for your country and I don't want innocent people to waste their lives for this. As a prince, I know how desperate you are to protect your country but I'm afraid we couldn't help you to find what you are looking for. You may search everywhere in such condition that you will not ruin anything in this land." Ferio made his word with conviction giving way to the Mage's decision.

A loud slam on the table startled everyone on the hall. Geo couldn't hide his anger as he expects that Cephiro will help them in their mission.

"I couldn't believe how selfish you are when we needed your help! Didn't you remember that Eagle died to save you and your country from the evil monster your people had made? And Lantis, you've been there, you have seen the sufferings of our people. How could you not help us now that we needed you?" Geo exclaimed as he bursted with anger.

"Stop it Geo! This conversation is over. Let's just do our mission without their help. We do appreciate that you allowed us to stay and do our mission. I believe that there's no more we need to talk about and we are running out of time." The 2nd commander calmly stated as they immediately depart from the castle.

The Mage was a bit guilty for his selfish decision. Was it really selfish? For the fact that he was only protecting the only woman he loves. Would it be a sin not helping them when he knew the problem that Autozam were facing? As a master mage he knew that he should decide for the welfare of many but if he chose to help them, would it be like sacrificing his love and Umi's own life? He couldn't do it. He couldn't anymore choose the welfare of many if the life of the only woman he love was at stake.

The magic that they were talking about was that of Verona, whom the water knight unexpectedly found. The power chooses her and the mage has no idea why. One thing the mage was sure of is that the power she had now is not something that could easily tame. He feared that this magic could cause danger to her, and more risky if he let her use it for the sake of Autozam. Though Clef has made an egocentric decision, he firmly stands for it to protect Umi.

Ferio had the most difficult decision he made. As a prince, he was the one who decide whether to help the other country or not. Knowing the fact that Umi has the power they need, he couldn't just gave her to them like a thing or an object, for him she was a friend, Fuu's best friend and knowing the wind knight, she probably wouldn't risk Umi's life and would rather take hers to save others.

Sense of guilt surrounds them as they knew the seriousness of their situation. Lantis saw it in his very own eyes, the suffering of the Autozaman people and the slowly crumbling of Autozam. He couldn't deny, Autozam has been his second home for a while and knowing the chaos it was experiencing he couldn't help but to stay silent. He couldn't betray Umi, for he knew what it's like to be betrayed by a friend and for sure, Hikaru wouldn't like that either but probably she wouldn't let Autozam to be crumbled.

Seeing their visitors depart from the hall feels like they were so helpless. It's not a comforting feeling for sure. A difficult decision they couldn't resolve. It was really disappointing to let their country be in chaos.

Before the visitors could open the door as they exit the hall, it was being opened slowly from the outside. Behind the shadow reveals the water knight with stern looking eyes but with a hint of sorrow.

"Umi!" Ferio's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. He must have expected that she shouldn't be there and that she shouldn't see them.

Umi came closer, not letting the man from Autozam depart the hall. With the icy look she let out, she probably has to say something. Something far more important and it was serious.

"I've made my decision." Her words are cold, a different tone of voice that no one has ever heard before, not even Clef himself.

Confused Falcon was, he couldn't even understand what she meant by those words. He stopped as he looked at the water knight's icy stare wondering what could she possibly meant by her decision. Is her decision matter now? After it has been decided that the Prince wouldn't help? So many questions in his mind, he waited for her another word.

"Umi, this is not your fight." The mage said decisively before she could make another word.

Not hearing what the mage said, the water knight made another word. "I will help you. We will save Autozam."

Everyone was startled on the word she just let out. The mage couldn't hide his anxious worried feelings. He wanted to shut Umi up on that very moment but he just couldn't do it. His instinct couldn't stop her from telling another word.

The 2nd commander of Autozam felt a bit of relieved, feeling that they were not anymore helpless. Her words boost their hope of saving their country. He couldn't deny the offer. He smiled towards the water knight with looks of determination far more positively than it was before a while ago.

"For the sake of our country, who am I to reject the water knight's offer?" The 2nd commander responded.

"You and your crew don't have to leave this place. I believed that you already had found what you are looking for." The water knight stated with conviction as she gazed towards Falcon.

Falcon was a bit confused. He had grasps the thought of what she was talking about but it somehow confused him that he needed a concrete answer.

"Umi, enough of that." Clef's words were firm as he commands the water knight.

Umi drifted her sight towards the mage. Her determined, sharp look in her eyes pierced him as if wanting to shut him up but she was calm, as she made a word.

"Clef, the first time I got here, I was reluctant of helping Cephiro. I was so self-centered that moment that I never thought of how serious the situation was…" She explained calmly in a low tone of voice with a tinged of sorrow.

"I regretted that I never took the situation seriously and for the second time I got here I was determined to help Cephiro in any way I can and I knew and accept the situation I will be going through. Then I promised not to be like I was when I first got here." She said further with determination.

"But Umi, this doesn't involve Cephiro…" Ferio interfered in a soft calm voice.

"I know Cephiro isn't in need of help as of now, but I can't just sit here and watch other country fall without helping them when I know in myself that I could actually help." She reasoned out with conviction.

"Umi, I can't let you do this." Clef exclaimed in protest.

"Clef, I'm sorry but I just can't ignore my responsibility. This power that I have, it has a purpose and I can sensed that this is the right time I should use it."

 _"_ _Power?"_ The 2nd commander thought as he grasps a piece of the word that hints the object they were looking for.

"I can't let you do this Umi, it's too dangerous for you. Please Umi…" Clef's feelings turned into sincere pleading. He almost begged her not to help them.

"Clef, I know what I should do, please trust me." The water knight said calmly. Her words were sharp without any hint of doubt.

Clef was disappointed of her decision and it seems like there is nothing that could actually change her mind. He turned his head down, his eyes were indeed full or sorrow. He felt like he was going to lose her once again. Fear and sadness enveloped his heart that very moment. He wanted to protect her but she wanted to protect others. Her intention was really reasonable and without a doubt, is a right thing to do. But he can't help his feelings, he knew her decision is right but for him it really felt so wrong. It was a very hard situation to take and to trust her decision is the only choice he got.

Umi went closer to the mage and took his hand and hold it tightly as she made a little smile towards him. She felt his worried feelings that he was trying hard to hide. She knew he wouldn't allow her to be involved with Autozam's predicament but her conscience was telling her the right thing to do. She was also afraid of her decision for she was aware that she still couldn't control her new found power but it looks like she managed to hide it very well in front of them. She knew that her decision would break his heart but she had to endure it for the sake of many people in Autozam. She now deeply understood what Princess Emeraude had been through before. To choose between the person she love the most and the people who put their trust on her but sadly she chose her selfish desire and that is to be with the one she truly love which left her people hanging on to nothing. Umi doesn't want that to happen again for she already witnessed the sorrow and fear of those people she left behind. It was a selfish decision to choose Clef but she knew how he loved his land Cephiro that he would do the same thing as her if he was in her place, but the situation is different. Ferio is right when he said that Cephiro is not involved in the problem which eventually made her supposedly uninvolved with the said situation but then she chose to get involved with it.

Back on her room after she talked with the 2nd commander at the battleship a few hours prior to their arrival at the castle, she lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling, feeing the burden of the crisis that Autozam was facing and the thought that she wanted to help them for she knew she possessed the power that could change their country's fate. She felt the heaviness of her power and its corresponding responsibility although she was not forced to help them. The symbol on her chest suddenly glows and she can feel the heat inside her heart. The bright light glowed even more that it spread all over her room. Her sight turned all white as she heard someone crying from a far. The bright light settled gently revealing a place she had never been before. She was like being summoned in a place where she doesn't have any idea of. The sound of a woman crying became louder as everything in her sight turned clear.

"Verona…?" she mentioned with hesitancy as she saw the familiar woman in a room. She had seen her several times in her dream, she was a bit sure she was the water sorceress.

She went inside her room and saw the young sorceress sitting on the floor, sobbing in her bed. She was going to approach and touch her shoulder when Verona suddenly drifted her sight towards the water knight with eyes filled with tears and sorrow. The water knight was startled thinking that she never made her presence noticeable.

"I… I'm sorry…" Her words were a bit shaken. Then she was surprised seeing a beautiful lady with short ebony hair came into the room. Her eyes are scarlet much like of Hikaru and she wear a crown like Princess Emeraude once has.

"Is she.. Auris? With doubt she guessed who that beautiful lady was.

Umi was then much more surprised as the water sorceress just passed by through her. She thought that the water sorceress had seen her but it was actually Auris that she noticed. Then she realized that she was flashed back into their time seeing the events that happen before right in her very own eyes. She saw them embracing each other as the water sorceress was full of sorrow.

"My sister, Verona… You shouldn't felt lonely for your tears keeps on mirroring the skies of Cephiro." Auris said in a gentle soft voice as she embraced her sister.

"I'm sorry Auris, I never thought that this feeling will hurt so much." She whimpered.

"I understand your feelings Verona but if you keep on doing this it could possibly harm you and the people around you." With sincere tone of voice the fire sorceress said.

Verona poured a lot of tear on Auris as Umi watched them not far behind.

"I love him Auris." She muttered a bit clearly.

Umi was surprised hearing those words as thoughts came into her mind.

 _"_ _She loved him?"_ The thought bothered her so much wondering who the man she was talking about.

"But he loved Cresta." Auris said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

Umi was shocked upon knowing the man behind her tears.

 _"_ _They were in love with the same man?"_ her eyes widened upon her realization.

A sudden same light came into her sight once again which brought her into a garden full of newly blossomed flowers. Not far from her, she saw a man in full metal white armor with a green cape sitting under the shaded part of the tree. Umi came a bit closer to see him. A familiar look in his face suddenly surprised her. The man he saw sitting under the tree looks very similar as of commander Falcon. With the same black hair and dark brown colored eyes, walking closer to him was Verona.

Verona sat down beside him under the shaded part of the tree. She touched his cheeks as if caressing his face then she brushed her fingers into his hair looking at him so passionately and then kissed him deeply. The man kissed her back passionately as tears began to flow on the water sorceress cheeks. Her great love for the man poured out on that very moment. As her tears flow down gently the man suddenly snapped out with thoughts of what they were doing was not right and that it is a form of betrayal. Verona's love for the man from Autozam was indeed forbidden one for she knew he was also in love with her sister Cresta.

Umi was shocked upon witnessing the whole event and was startled as she heard a sob from behind. She drifted her sight from where the sound was and to her surprise it was Cresta. Witnessing all the things that she also witnessed she can't help but to be hurt. Umi sympathized with her feelings as tears formed in her own eyes. The two sorceresses fell hopelessly in love with the same man. As the man from Autozam pushed Verona away, he unintentionally found his gaze towards the wind sorceress. His eyes widened as he didn't expect her to witness such situation. He immediately distanced himself away from Verona and approached her in a rush as he wanted to explain what just had happen but Cresta immediately walk her way out of the garden and locked herself into her room with full of misery. It wasn't Verona's intention to make the wind sorceress witnessed the said incident. She felt bad and guilty for it. As the man made his way to Cresta, Verona was left alone under the tree sobbing in pain and guilt.

Umi covered her lips with both hands as tears flow endlessly through her cheeks. She felt the pain of Cresta and Verona. The scene she witnessed just crushed her heart. Then the bright light began to spread again into her sight and it brought her into Cresta's room. The wind sorceress felt so much pain from within for she was betrayed by the person both she really loved. Her heart was suddenly filled with so much hatred and sorrow that it breaks her heart and soul into pieces. Feeling only hatred over sorrow, Cresta suddenly berserk and curses the man's country of long term desolation. With all her strength and power she cast a spell and a wind covered the skies of Autozam in darkness. Right after her curse she stabbed herself right through her heart using the man's dagger. Auris and Verona felt the sudden release of power made by Cresta and they rushed into her room. With shock they found the wind sorceress lying on the floor with her head resting on the man's lap. Verona's tears fell from her cheeks down to her chin her eyes widened seeing her sister breathless with the man she love. Auris tried to fight back her feelings as she didn't want it to reflect in Cephiro. Verona couldn't help but blame herself for what had happen. She shouted as all of her power suddenly overflowed into her. She tried to revive her sister using all her power but it was all too late. She embraced her sister tightly giving all out her will to save her from death but it was no use.

"I'm so sorry Cresta… I'm so sorry please…" She pleaded with all her heart giving all her power for the lifeless wind sorceress.

"Auris! Give her life back!" Verona pleaded so desperately as her never ending tears flow down into Cresta's façade.

Auris shook her head for she knew she can't bring anyone back into life. It was hard for her to fight the sorrow. Seeing her lifeless sister makes her want to throw her crown for a while and grieve with her sister Verona. She can't stand the pain she was feeling and then darkness suddenly surrounds Cephiro. Cold rain started to fall from the sky heavily then she left the room immediately.

"No, no, no Cresta please wake up." She continued to give power to her lifeless sister as her power overflowed endlessly.

The man from Auozam hold Verona's hand and shook his head. His tears weren't like of Verona as he also tried to fight it back from falling. Although it was hard for him to accept the fact that she was gone he still tried to be strong. He couldn't blame Verona for what had happen to Cresta for he knew he also made a mistake. He also blamed himself for her death then thoughts of his conversation with Cresta suddenly filled his thoughts.

"Lancer, do you still love me?" Cresta whimpered.

"Yes I do love you Cresta." He replied.

"But you're in love with her?" She asked firmly as tears formed in her eyes.

Lancer couldn't answer straight for his heart seems to be confused at that moment, thinking twice before he gives an answer.

"Cresta, I'm… I'm sorry" The words came out honestly.

Cresta's tears fell in so much pain.

"You chose to love me and yet you are in love with her?" Her sorrow turned into anger.

"I didn't expect it to happen Cresta, I knew I love you but it just happen." He explained firmly.

"Did she seduced you or bewitched you? Why Lancer? Why?" She cried all of her tears.

"No Cresta" He answered and looked down avoiding an eye contact.

"You deceived me" her words are cold and icy as tears endlessly flowed in her emerald eyes.

Lancer didn't know what to answer as he doesn't want the wind sorceress to breakdown in pain for he knew she has given all her love for him. It was unexpected that a few days after he confessed his love for Cresta, Verona seems to show kindness towards him and later the water sorceress confessed her love but unfortunately because of Cresta, he turned down Verona's feelings. Verona continued to show kindness towards her and unexpectedly fell in love with her. It was a forbidden love, he never tell it to anyone even Verona for he doesn't want to hurt Cresta's feelings.

"You have planned this all so you could take over Cephiro." The wind sorceress presumed fiercely.

"No I didn't, believe me." Lancer stated sincerely.

Cresta didn't believe him and grabbed his dagger on his side as she cast a curse upon his land.

"I'll promise you will regret everything that you have done to me, my sister and Cephiro…" Her heart was full of hatred and despair.

Wind suddenly surrounds her like a small tornado protecting her. Lancer couldn't even come through for the wind was so strong.

"I will curse your land into darkness. The air you will breathe will never be the same as before…" Anger consumed her heart as those words came into her.

Directing the point of the dagger into her heart, she pushed the blade into her chest making her curse pure and strong. Lancer tried to get into the wind to save her but the wind just blew him away strongly. Then after she stabbed herself, the wind that surrounds her faded. Lancer immediately came into her. Her blood spread into the floor and into Lancer's clothes.

"I love you so much." She whispered her last word before she closed her eyes.

After Cresta's death, Verona let the young man from Autozam depart Cephiro. She still blames herself for her death. Everyone in Cephiro mourned for the wind sorceress demise as Verona isolated herself into a forest with guilt. She cast a spell to fill the forest with monsters so no one could come closer to her. As days passed by Verona's despair consumed her and her power grew even more that suddenly she can no longer control it. Dark magic spread throughout the forest bringing a lot strong monster around it. Before she was completely consumed by her own power, she called Auris through her mind and pleaded for her to conceal herself together with her power that was slowly turning into evil.

Lancer never had a chance to tell Verona his true feelings and still blames himself for Cresta's death. He left Cephiro with misery and regret. As he arrived in Autozam, everything seems to be fine. The curse of Cresta appears not to affect their land but as time goes by as they advance their technology it seems like the curse is slowly taking its place. Later on Lancer died of illness caused by the polluted air of their land.

Umi witnessed everything that happen and understood clearly the connection of her power and Autozam's predicament. She shed a tear after learning what really had happen to Cresta, Verona and Lancer. It was a tragic story a different story as of the one she heard from one of the villagers. It seems that the story was left forgotten and revised as years passed by to make it less tragic. Seeing the truth right before her eyes confirmed her true mission of her return in Cephiro.

A sudden same light has spread on the water knight's sight. She wasn't afraid of it anymore for the only feeling that concerns her most is her sympathy for the sorceress. The light brought her back to the place she used to be. She was back in her bed lying and staring at the ceiling with traces of tears on her cheeks and with thoughts of her flashback. She heard the sound of a landing ship and went straight to her balcony to view from a far the battleship of Autozam.

* * *

 **AN:** I know its been a long time since i updated this Fan Fiction I deeply sorry for having a long hiatus. Hoping that I could get through to another Chapter as fast as I could. More Chapters to come ^,^. Reviews and comments are much more appreciated.


End file.
